Babe and the Beast
by basketcse
Summary: This is an AU scifi/supernatural fic. My first one and I want feedback through this journey with my readers. It's about a Ranger mission gone totally wrong and he comes back a different...Well, you'll see. See you guys on the other side...Mwa..! Eventual Babe HEA.
1. Chapter 1

These are not my characters. They belong to the author Janet Evanovich and thank you for letting us borrow them and run with our fantasies.

This is a total AU story with a Babe HEA and my first scifi/supernatural fic. Kind of out of my element and got some ideas from my very good friend Zetharin.

My beta took the summer off and one of my other good friends alix33 who likes to edit my stories for fun came through for me.

Special thanks to you alix33, who is a professional copy writer and I'm grateful for all your help. As in Ranger's words, you never disappoint, Babe!

**Chapter 1**

The only thing good about my return this time had been the fact that I wasn't suffering from the pain and bruises, cuts and bullet holes I usually endured at the end of a mission. But, I just couldn't satisfy my hunger. The hunger never seemed to leave me.

My brethren told me that over time it would lessen and I would just be left with a dull ache or longing when I smelled something really good. Everything and everyone smelled good right now and I was overwhelmed with it and a danger to myself and others. They hadn't wanted me to leave yet. Everything had been rushed to prepare for my departure.

I looked down at my protective suit. What the military wouldn't give to have a prototype of this baby. I had been introduced to some awesome hi-tech sci-fi shit in less than a week. Hector would get a massive boner over this stuff.

The helo pilot announced our arrival at Simmons Army Airfield, Fort Bragg, and then the chopper began to descend. Showtime. Time to put my human face on for debriefing. I adjusted my custom-made sunglasses and hopped out of the helo before it hit the ground. I heard shouts behind me, but was gone before the helo hit the tarmac. I smiled. There were some fun things about the scary mess that was me now.

Two weeks of preparation securing an iron-clad story had thankfully ended in just two days of debriefing. Mission successful, brass happy. I'm going home now. I'm just not the same man. Technically, I'm not even a man.

Cal drove into the Rangeman garage and I got out and took the elevator to the penthouse on seven. Ella met me there and asked if I was ready for dinner. I thanked her and told her that I was going out. She welcomed me back and left the apartment. I looked around. This didn't feel the same. Didn't feel like home anymore. I would have to find a new home. Make that the right home and fast before anyone became suspicious, especially Ella.

There was one place that I longed to go tonight, but I couldn't yet. I needed to quench this awful hunger and aggression, pick up some things and do some research. I found a biker bar on the other side of Stark Street to fill my needs. I walked in wearing my protective leather suit with my hair down and my badass demeanor and it took all of five seconds for a hit.

I led her out to the back of the bar and turned her around and pushed her up against the wall and fucked her hard before I tasted her. It was the least I could do and the easiest way to cover my actions. She got the best orgasm of her life and I got what I desperately needed too. A win win.

I had picked up a paper and some real estate publications and was halfway back to Rangman when not hunger, but real desire pulled me and I changed direction and soon found myself sitting in Stephanie Plum's apartment lot. I looked up at her bedroom window. I felt her there. I couldn't go to her yet. Not until I got my incessant needs under control. I turned the wheel and pulled out to go home.

Tank met me as the elevator door opened at the control room level. "What the fuck, Rangeman? You come back from a four month mission and don't even stop on the floor and wave before you leave the building again?"

I sighed, "You're right. I'm having trouble winding down from this one, man. Good to see you."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't look too beat up. You smell like you got your knob polished. You winded down now?" He chuckled.

"Shut up, man." He laughed out loud.

"What the hell are you wearin'? It's your color and you do like leather sometimes. The only bodysuits I've ever seen you wear are the kind for jumpin'."

"It's a new kind of material. I used it on the mission and I'm testing a prototype. I'll be receiving a shipment in a few days. Nobody touches my deliveries, they're eyes only. Pass the word."

"Yeah, Boss."

"Smartass. I'll be working odd hours for a few days till I get rested and acclimated to the time zone again. So, technically, I'm still offline until I tell you different."

"Gotcha', bossman."

I smirked at him. "You're looking a bit fat and lazy, old man. I think I need to exercise your ass on the mats."

"Yeah, and I'll show you how fat and lazy can whoop yo' ass, pup." I shook my head and grinned at him and headed to my office.

I went through the paper, the real estate publications and then went online and made notes regarding real estate that I might want to look at. Before I go to bed, I'll call a realtor that I've used before. I knew what I was looking for. Finding it and finding it soon would be the problem.

I did paperwork and had to go back out to feed the hunger before dawn. I showered and called my realtor and told her exactly what I was looking for and to check two properties I had found online. I told her to call me later in the day. Then I went to bed.

I heard a voice through the speaker.

_Human subject 16942395. Ready for testing._

_Then another voice through the speaker that I would never forget. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to us, American spy?" I was barely able to speak with my swollen lips and my broken jaw. I couldn't think to make words anyway my pain was so excruciating. Every finger and toe was broken and one wrist and my kneecap and several ribs. I was having trouble breathing like a rib had pierced a lung. Whatever you're going to do fuckers, bring it. I was ready._

_"Hooah!", I managed from deep down in my chest._

_"Then so be it. Have you ever microwaved an American hotdog? Remember what happens?" The bastard chuckled._

_"Five..four..three..two..one.."_

_I felt a blast and my head felt like it was exploding behind my eyes. Then a pain spread through my gut and I fell to the floor as blackness thankfully took me._

_Voices. "Sekhmet, you turned him? We didn't all agree."_

_"His death would have been a waste. We need more like him...You know that's true."_

_"This will change our current mission."_

_"I know. We need more operatives. I witnessed his interrogation. He did not break and barely flinched through the pain."_

_"What if he refuses to even work with us?"_

_"He will not refuse. He was here doing the same job that we are doing. Just think what an asset he will be."_

_"The pain has begun. He's waking up..."_

I opened my eyes. I knew it was still light before I even looked at the clock. I checked my phone and had just two messages. One from the realtor and one from Stephanie. She must have heard that I was back. At the thought of Stephanie, my groin seized and my teeth extended. I definitely needed to stay away from her right now.

I dialed the realtor. "Evelyn Russo."

"Carlos Manoso. What have you found today?"

"I have three possibles. One meets more of your requirements, but will need some work."

"Can I see them tonight?"

"I need to make a call to see if the owner of one can meet us. I have keys to the other two."

"In an hour?"

"I'll pick you up in front of your building."

I opened the passenger side door of the Jaguar and slid into the leather seats. Evelyn gave me a sultry smile and wiggled in her seat bringing my attention to her short skirt and her bare legs. She said, "I hope you like what you see tonight, Mr. Manoso."

"Let's go." I turned my head toward the window. I should have taken care of my needs before we started. It's not that I'm attracted to her, the scent coming from between her legs is going to drive me crazy and I don't want to fuck her because she knows me and where I live. Jodame (fuck me)! I had to get in a car with a woman on her period.

She took me up a winding hill about thirty minutes east of Rangeman and pulled into a drive. The property was sitting on a hill and there was no way that I could surround it completely with security. A man opened the front door. "Does this house have a walk-out bottom level?"

"As a matter of fact it does..."

"Then drive."

"Excuse me? Mr. Gallo is waiting right there for you to tour the house."

"Drive, Ms. Russo. This house doesn't fit my needs and I'm in a hurry. Call him as we leave and give him my apologies." She gave me an incredulous glance and put the car in gear. When she stopped at a light she called the man.

The next house was about forty minutes east of Rangeman. We turned off of a main road and then on to one more. I only noticed one other property before she turned into a drive and went down hill a short ways and then a very unusual house came into view. She stopped the car and I got out. It actually backed into a hill and there was stone around it that had been neatly carved around the house and garage. "What's the story on this house?"

"This is the one that needs some work. It's been on the market for quite a while. It was built in the 1980's by an eccentric architect. He bought the land cheap from the owners of an abandoned limestone quarry. It's on the other side of that hill. This one is a little too unusual and dark for most tastes. There is no backside, therefore no windows for light. It's built right into the side of the hill and into the rock.

He did put in skylights and there are solar panels on the roof as well. It's two stories with the attached garage and there is a lower level with an indoor pool, sauna and gym.

One positive is that not much could knock this house down. It's literally solid as a rock. "Let's have the tour", I said.

The blacktop drive stopped at an attractive stone surface that spanned across the entire front of the house and garage. The landscaping was nice and there was a small fountain between the house and garage. Large windows went all the way across the front of the brick house. We entered through decorative double doors and stepped into the foyer. There was a wall and an opening to the left and the right. One side was a large living room with a fireplace. On the other side was a dining room, bath and kitchen with a laundry room. The stairs leading to the second level were on the other side of that wall at the front of the house. They were large and winding. At the very back of the house was a pantry, laundry, some supply and storage closets and an elevator.

We took the elevator down to the basement level. It was large and there were two extra rooms and a full bath. This house would serve my purposes well. I could put an armory down here and running track around the pool. The skylights would have to go on the upper level and the windows would need to be covered by a hi-tech UV varnish. Security would be easy. It just needed updating. I would have to call in my decorator for some extreme redecorating and if I paid her enough, I could make it happen quickly.

"There are four bedrooms and two full baths on the upper level. The master suite is very nice. Do you want to go up?"

"No. What's the asking price?"

"One point six."

"Offer them One point two in cash and I want all surrounding properties to this one. Find out who owns them and let me know. We'll be making offers. Now, drive me back to Rangeman."

"Would you like to stop for a drink on the way?"

I grinned at her, "Very much, but it can't be with you. I'm sorry." She gave an affronted look this time as we left the house and she was locking it behind us.

TBC-

Okay...Need feedback girls. My first scifi/super fic? Have any requests? Or, are you just shocked?


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

_"Would you like to stop for a drink on the way?"_

_I grinned at her, "Very much, but it can't be with you. I'm sorry." She gave an affronted look this time as we left the house and she was locking it behind us._

Note-Changing the rating for language and Ranger can't eat without..er...

**Chapter 2**

When we arrived back at Rangeman, I practically leaped out of the car and headed to the Porsche. My need was fierce right now and I only debated a half a minute and decided on a large club that was close and I could satisfy my hunger and aggression until almost dawn if I wanted.

I was thirsty again and had receptacle number two bent over the Porsche when I hear a voice a couple cars away. "Ranger? Is that you?" Fuck! I stopped moving and the female under me began squirming. I growled low, "Do not move for two minutes. Begin counting now..."

I zipped up and walked toward Stephanie. She was looking at me from a side view. The bed of a truck had been blocking her view of the activity I had been engaged in. She had a puzzled look on her face as she watched me move toward her. "I..I heard you were back. I left you a message."

I took her arm to lead her away as I heard the woman move behind me. Then I heard her footsteps coming toward us. "Bastard. This place is crawling with guys, sister. Find one that'll at least finish the fuckin' job!" I glared at her and growled, "Move away, now..." A look came over her face and she backed away and headed toward the club.

Stephanie shrugged out of my grasp. "Lula and Connie are inside waiting..." She started walking away from me. "Babe..." She walked faster.

"Stephanie, stop."

She turned with tears in her eyes, "It's really none of my business what you do in private. Just do it in private!" She turned again and ran and disappeared into the club.

Fucking hell! If I hadn't been so hungry and thinking straight, this would have never happened. This mistake was one of the first three do not do's. Don't fuck and feed close to home. Shit!

I stopped at a gas station and food mart on the way home and fed in the back of the place. Dammit! I pounded the steering wheel driving home. Even through the sex smells, her unique brand of perfume she wore tonight still assaulted me. I knew it. It was ironically called Pussy Deluxe by Maurer and Wirtz and was a blend of bergamot, jasmine, strawberry, patchouli, musk and praline. I wanted to eat her, literally. And, that was the problem.

It was torture. My senses were so keen due to this condition. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted her. I smelled her desire for a few seconds right before it began to fade. It was like a slap, the moment I knew that I had hurt her.

We weren't a couple, our relationship undefined and I didn't even know yet if she was still with Morelli, but we were always something special. I pulled into Rangeman as the first rays of dawn appeared across the sky.

_"Carlos! You are safe now. I know that you are in pain. It won't last so long. This pain is good pain. You are healing. All the bones, all the wounds."_

_Atar (in Persia it meant burning and unburning fire)! They're all liars. Oh, Dios, it hurts so bad. I will never make a sound and give my captors the privilege of seeing me endure the pain and suffering._

_I closed my eyes and focused on a woman with brown curly hair and azure blue eyes and a little crooked smile sometimes like my own with long lean shapely legs and a heart shaped butt..."Carlos!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat. The cold was normal, the sweat was definitely not. How was I going to get through this and take control of my life again? Life? I was prepared to die in that bunker. That was supposed to be my destiny. I sat on the the side of the bed and ran my hands through my hair. I thought about Stephanie.

One day I'll have to leave here and leave her. She'll go on and age and die and I won't. I have two choices. I can take her and fill myself with her until that time comes or I can let go and push her away to find another direction in her life. If I still had a conscience, I would make the right decision. I'm not sure I do anymore. If she finds out what I really am, she'll hate me anyway. I need to stay away for now.

I checked my phone. The realtor has called and my mother knows I'm home. I call the realtor first. "Ms. Russo, you have news for me?"

"They were going to counter and when I told them that you wanted all adjacent property, they told me that they still own most of it and gave me a figure for you. FIve mil for all adjacent properties. This is an area of about two square miles, even including the old quarry. The estate wanted to get rid of all of it anyway."

"Done. You know my attorney is Haver Williamson. Get it done fast. I'll have my decorator call you. I want her in to look at the house and prepare plans immediately."

"As you wish, Mr. Manoso." I disconnected.

I called my decorator and told her that I wanted her to call the realtor and go look at the house. I told her the few changes that I wanted to make and I wanted plans ready and back by the time we closed. I was hungry, but I needed to make an appearance in the control room. After I showered and went into the kitchen, I found a note from Ella. "Carlos, call me when you're ready for your dinner."

I should start letting her bring the meals up to keep her from getting suspicious. It was still light out and I went back to my dressing room to change. My protective suit was missing, Shit! This is another reason why I need to move from here.

When Ella arrived, I asked her about the suit. "Ella where is the leather jumpsuit that was in my bedroom. "I took it to get it cleaned." I took a breath. "Is it still in the building?"

"It's at the leather cleaners. It will be ready tomorrow."

"Ella, that suit is special. Please don't take it out of the apartment again. Retrieve it as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. It had..smells, Carlos. You can't wear it like that." She means sex smells.

"I know you didn't know. I'll check into cleaning options regarding the suit. Thank you for bringing dinner."

"You're welcome and goodnight. I'll get your suit back for you." She had concern and worry in her eyes. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I should have mentioned it. Thank you, Ella."

I dumped the food down the garbage disposal and placed a call to China. _"Pin."_

"I have yet to receive my shipment of your hi-tech anti-beast killer shit."

_"You're in a good mood."_

"Fuck you."

_"Pissed off and hungry, are we?"_

"Fuck you and your lousy sense of humor, geek. I need my shit now. My housekeeper took the suit to the cleaners. Will it survive? How do you clean the damn things?" He laughed.

_"If you would have stayed longer, we could have covered 'Daily blood sucker life 101'. We didn't get to dry cleaning."_ I sigh and scrub my hand down my face.

"Pinyin..."

_"It will get easier, Carlos. The chemicals in the leather cleaner will not hurt the suit. It was tested."_

"I bought a house. Whatever you have for security, communications and UV, send it on now."

_"Good. We're sending you some other styles of clothing with the protection that are most suited and similar to your daily dress. They were just shipped yesterday. There are other items in the shipment. I will be sending you a secure email with the purpose and instructions for each item. And, Carlos?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Don't let your housekeeper get her hands on any more of my stuff."_

"Pin..."

_"Yeah, yeah...Fuck you. I know. I'll give Sekhmet a hug and a kiss for you."_ I disconnected.

I headed down to the control room to work until dark. Bobby and Lester came to visit and Bobby wanted to stay and check me out. I held up my hand. "I'm good, Brown. I'm back in good shape after this op for a change."

"Just want to be safer than...you know. Tank says that you've been...active, since you've been back." Lester did the juvenile hand gesture with the pointer finger going in and out of the hole he made with the other hand.

I growled at them, "Tank needs to mind his own fucking business!"

"This is my job that you tasked me with, Ranger!"

"Then do it, but back off of me!" He put up his hands.

"If you need time...That's alright. I'm here if you need me, brother."

"I know. I've already told Tank that I'm alright and just having a hard time winding down from this op." Bobby dropped an empty piss cup on my desk.

"I can cover you on that too. All you have to do is call me. Fill that up."

"Fuck off you two. Find something else to do, like each other or maybe some work. Just get off my sex life."

Santos wrapped his arm around Bobby's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Bobby was slapping his cheek and cursing as they headed out the door. I grinned. Lester, is one messed up boy. I felt bad brushing them off like that and knowing that they sincerely cared about me. This was going to be so much harder than I imagined. Lester had eyed me suspiciously through the whole conversation. I was the only one that saw straight through the fun-loving, playboy demeanor he exuded to everyone else. He was a trained and determinate cold-blooded killer underneath that facade. He was sharp as chiseled shit and his soul was doomed like mine had been. A small part of my humanity that was left still cared about his fate. He was family and my brother.

I went out and fed and came back to Rangeman. I had promised Sekhmet that I would do some research regarding the EMP pulse weapons using my government connections. I needed to know what our government knew and if we had the same technology in the works. Curious that the mission was successful because I had found a location and made contact. They had not wanted the weapons confiscated or destroyed. That had not set comfortably with the council. Missing from the debriefing report was that my guts had been microwaved and my rotting corpse should be taking up space in a Chinese dump right now.

A couple days later I was woken from sleep to sign for a large box downstairs. I carried it upstairs and opened it. There were several clothing items and suits and more sunglasses and different types of hats and gloves and there were lots of gadgets. Interesting...

I had just dropped the box in the apartment when my phone rang, "Speak."

"Steph's car tracker is dead, boss."

"Stand down. Where is she?"

"Stark. Twelve and Grand. Sending to which vehicle sir?"

"My truck."

"Yes sir." I disconnected and ran down the stairs and into the garage. I pulled out and tapped the GPS a couple times. "Coming Babe."

When I arrived at the location, Stephanie was sitting on a curb looking dazed and a couple cop cars were there and Joe Morelli was waving his arms and yelling at her. I started walking toward them fully intending to stop it when I heard a boom and then I was impacted and flew backwards. I heard a scream and little pounding feet coming toward me.

"Ranger..."

Through the pain I said, "Babe, need a rescue?" I knew I was bleeding profusely.

"Yes I did. Not like this. Ranger, don't you dare leave me..." She had my jacket in her grasp and tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Love you too, Babe."

"Fuck me...?! I turned my head. A furious Joe Morelli was dialing on his phone.

I grinned inside. I could use this to my advantage. I could fuck Joe over and get Stephanie close to me. I waited for the ambulance and spoke Spanish words to her while we waited. Tears kept flowing down her face and she was begging me to hold on. In the meantime, I smelled her every emotion. She was sweating that new scent she was wearing that I loved and I smelled arousal. Not necessarily a sexual kind, a kind that goes with deep emotions. Then, I smelled her fear. The fear was the one that made me most excited. It brought out a kind of primal pleasure in me. I wanted to feed badly and well. The smell of fear to my kind was like an aphrodisiac and it was dangerous, it smelled so sweet. My need was both old and instinctive and had in ages past been deadly to humans.

TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. I'm tackling unchartered territory with the scifi/supernatural and I am in head banger city with the headaches. No sympathy required, just patience.

**Chapter 3**

The scene was crawling with the TPD's finest now. They were canvassing the area, along with Morelli, looking for the shooter and talking to witnesses.

I had lost over half my blood from the gunshot wound before the hole closed enough to staunch the flow. I was in pain and I couldn't move. There was no way out of this. I would have to take the ambulance ride.

I was lifted onto a gurney and placed in the back of the ambulance. Stephanie didn't want to let go of my hand. "Trust me, Babe. See you at the hospital." She was crying.

"O..kay."

I didn't have to fake the pain. I could feel the healing, but it hurt like a mother. When the paramedics touched my jacket, I growled at them and they stopped. "Sir, we have to see where you're bleeding from and try to stop it."

I growled, "I'm not dying. I have on protective armor. I do feel the fucking pain." I couldn't let them see the wound healing. Here was yet another problem that I was going to have to figure out how to manage. I can't heal on the way to the hospital every time. It will get really suspicious looking and I can't hide it when I bleed. Another wave of pain hit me and I groaned. The paramedic was really upset by the time we pulled up to the hospital ER.

When the driver opened the door, I unbuckled the safety belt and sat up. Then I stood up and we heard the sound of metal hitting the bed and floor of the ambulance and something hitting the mattress of the gurney. We all looked around. Oh Shit!

There was a spent slug at my feet and pieces of pellets on the mattress and floor and birdshot all over the place. Then, Morelli had to walk up at that moment. He looked at the shocked faces of the paramedics and then at me and at the floor. "What the fuck? Jesus Christ! That looks like a twelve gauge load." He picked it up and looked up at me and his eyes were huge.

"Don't freak the fuck out, Morelli. I'm testing and wearing protective armor. That's all I can tell you because it's classified. "Damn...I'm...Where the fuck do I get one of those?" He was still looking down at the pellets and shot all over the place. "You bled...?"

"Yeah. I bled and I'll bruise and it fucking hurt like hell." I growled at him.

"You got more toys like this? You sure you work for our government? This is real James Bond shit you're talking about here. I thought our government is like the Trenton PD, can't afford much of the good stuff."

Bastard is a smart one except where Stephanie is concerned. Just then, she came running up.

"Ranger! You're..okay?"

"Yes, Babe. I have on a special suit. It protected me. I'm in pain, but I'll live to find and kick the asshole that shot me three ways to hell and back." I stepped out of the ambulance and she launched herself at me. "I thought..you were..."

I kissed her forehead. "I promise. I'm okay." A throat cleared next to us. Morelli was glaring at us in his defensive stance with his arms crossed.

"You want to hand my woman back now, Manoso?" I smirked at him and winked at Stephanie. She rolled her eyes, I'm guessing at both of us.

Morelli produced an evidence bag and dropped in the slug and began collecting all the pellets and shot for evidence. I couldn't stop him, but that shot would have to be removed from evidence. Dammit! So, if I hadn't had my guts microwaved, I would have definitely 'bit it' on this one. What price was I going to have to pay one day for being what I am now? How many times is this stuff going to happen and how do I cover it up. I am going to have to finish 'Living the beast life 101'.

I heard tires squealing and looked over as a black SUV screeched to a stop and Bobby and Lester jumped out. Fuck me! We have to do this one more time and my guys are going to ask a shit load of questions. I put my hand up. "Wait. I'm fine. I need to ask some questions and then you can take me back to the scene."

They both wanted to speak and I leveled my silent 'not now' look on them and they both closed their mouths. A memory struck me from a scene in the James Bond movie, GoldenEye where 'Q' shared some wisdom with Bond:

_Q: "I've always tried to teach you two things: First, never let them see you bleed;"_

_Bond: "And second?"_

_Q: "Always have an escape plan" — before he is lowered out of view and retires._

That advice would be too perfect for this situation, I thought.

I turned to Stephanie. "Tell me what happened, Babe."

"I was looking for a skip..."

"Babe...On Stark, by yourself?"

"Ranger, I didn't get out of the car and I had my doors locked. It was just a stakeout. I was going to call for help before I approached this guy. I swear."

"I believe you. Continue."

"Then, I heard like a shot and heard air and my car moved. Then another on the same side and I knew that someone had shot my car tires. I didn't have time to react before a shot hit the back seat window and it shattered and that's when I knew that I should probably try to get out of the car and hide."

I wanted to take this strong woman in my arms. I smelled all her emotions and it was intoxicating and I was hungry to the point of weakness right now. "What then, Babe?" I looked in her eyes and tried to burn into her exactly how I felt.

"I...I grabbed my bag. I knew if I opened the door that it would trigger the interior light. I waited a few seconds and the other back window shattered. I scrambled to the back seat and out and I ran. I ran across the street and hid in the alley and I called 911 and then my car was shot two more times and the gas tank exploded."

"You never saw anyone? He didn't come out in the open?"

"No, I just waited in the alley. The shooting stopped after the car blew."

"Sounds suspicious. I think he knew what he was doing and where you were. Babe, I think whoever it was may have been waiting for me..."

I kissed her cheek and smiled. "Going to check out the scene. I'll have a car brought here that you can drive home and use. You need a car."

"But, something could happen to it. Can you send me just a piece of crap and then I won't feel so bad when it's dead." She had tears in her eyes.

I whispered in her ear, "This was not your fault. I think this guy was using you and I just want you to trust me. Take the car. Love you, Babe." I kissed her on the cheek.

She whispered to me, "Do you have any idea what you are to me, Ranger?" She had never said anything like this. Being that I had actually smelled how she felt, I knew.

"I do, and we need to have a meeting of the minds or..otherwise on this topic. I'll call you."

I turned and walked away. Even though Morelli was still being possessive, I was pretty damn sure that they were currently 'off again' with their relationship. I was due to place another bid. Bobby had moved into the back and I hopped into the passenger side seat and we headed back to Stark. I filled them in on the way. I don't think this guy was after Stephanie, I think he was calling me to the scene. Fucker would get a big surprise when I found him.

Lester spoke up first, "Dude, what kind of armor stops a shotgun slug from piercing your chest? You wearing ceramic chest inserts?" I ignored him. "Carlos, man. Kevlar doesn't protect you from a shotgun blast! If what you're wearin' stopped that, then we've entered the fucking twilight zone!"

"Lester, I'm wearing experimental armor and I can't talk about it further. It's classified, so you know I can't."

"Jesus, H.! Must be some badass shit. When do we all get it?"

"You don't and_ we_ probably never will."

"What? So they just keep letting us expire one by one on the missions? I knew it! They want us to die with all our secrets when we're no longer useful!"

"Santos! Check your shit now! The end of your duty doesn't make you expendable. The sad fact is that some decisions are made for the preservation of our species and it's always been that way. A few will always be sacrificed for the many. I'm not the boss, I'm the grunt and so are you." Bobby put his hand on his shoulder and he calmed down. Lester turned and gave me a piercing look. I wish I could read his damned mind. Little shit!

We arrived at the scene and I showed them where I was hit and what angle and gave instructions. They began to go over the scene and Stephanie's car that was still there. Lester found the location of the shooter in an abandoned building and recovered shells. Bobby looked for evidence around what was left of Steph's car and we canvassed and spoke to people in the area. Gang members, prostitutes and pimps were interviewed. Everyone had heard the shots and no one had seen a thing.

My truck was still there and I sent the guys back to Rangeman and went to the corner and talked a working girl into taking a side trip with me and tried to feed. She was infected with a disease. I spit her out and paid her and warned her to get treatment or be dead. I went back to the corner and chose another girl and this time fed till I was stronger and then told her to send another girl back and fed till I was full and calm. I cracked my neck and fingers and walked to my truck, got in and drove away.

**Lester's POV**

Something freaky strange was going on. Ranger's extracurricular activities weren't a secret at Rangeman. I don't know who he's trying to fool. Ella shared with Luis about the suit and Tank caught him smelling like sex and Bobby and I had smelled it on him. He wasn't really trying to hide it. This behavior had just not been normal for Ranger for a couple of years. You could almost trace it back to about the time he met Steph.

Then, the thing with the protective suits. Tank said he was getting some kind of hush hush shipment and a big box had arrived and he personally retrieved it and took it to the apartment. There were now rules regarding the apartment. No one in or out without permission. Ella was the only exception, but she had new orders now too.

I saw Morelli's bag of fucking buckshot. If he took that in the chest, even with Kevlar, he should be in the county morgue right now. Looked like that shit just bounced off him like he was fucking Superman. Nobody, I mean nobody I'm aware of has technology like that.

He was definitely hiding something and he wasn't still on a mission. What the hell was going on? He was my cousin and my brother in battle and I needed to know if he needed help or if he really was working on something top secret and it was for the right team. I wouldn't expect anything less than that with Carlos, but we were trained to expect anything and men can be turned if the enemy knows what they're doing.

I looked over at Bobby and then I hit the GPS call button in the truck. "What's Ranger's location?" A voice from the control room spoke. "GPS is stationary. Location is 40th and Stark Street."

I hit the button again. "Thanks."

Then I made a U-turn and started back to the scene and made a circle between streets and popped out right past the corner where the working girls had been gathered. Bobby said, "What the hell are you up to, Lester?"

"Stuff with him is weird right now. Don't add up. Just curious to see why he's still here. Let's just watch."

Bobby mumbled, "You're going to have our nuts in the grinder, Santos."

I was parked across the street about a block away and we watched as Ranger picked up a hooker and then in several minutes, it looked like she came back and sent another down the alley. What the...? He fucks like Superman now too? Ranger doesn't do working girls. He was gone for about ten minutes and came back and headed to his truck. The girl was kind of swaying on her feet and the women began talking. This shit just keeps gettin' freakier, man.

We watched as he walked to his truck and got in and drove off. "Be right back," I said to Bob. I walked up to the girls and they all turned to me. They looked at me from head to toe and then one said, "You dressed like that other man. You freaky like him too? I don't mind. I did get something out of it and he paid good. Man can fuck!"

Yeah, I knew he could fuck. He just didn't have to pay for it. "What kind of freaky are you talking about?"

"Three girls, honey. He bit Francine over there and got mad and told her to go to the doctor or be dead. He wouldn't do her. What the fuck does that mean?"

I walked over to the woman. "Where did he bite you?"

Francine pulled her hair aside and there were two small marks on her neck. I wanted Brown to see this. I pulled out my phone and called him in the truck. "Hey, come over here and look at this."

"Francine, do you mind if my friend here looks at your neck?"

"I don't care." Bobby looked at me and then looked at her. She pulled her hair back again and exposed the two small marks. Bobby looked at them and furrowed his brows and said, "Is this a joke?"

"He did that with his teeth."

"He doesn't have teeth that would make these marks." I shrugged and snorted.

"A man did this to you, honey?"

"Yeah. Good-looking dude, dressed just like you. Got pissed after he bit me and told me to go see a doctor or be dead. Didn't want to fuck. He fucked Shauna and Lucia over there."

I pulled out my wallet and gave her a fifty and the other girls a twenty each for sharing.

Bobby said, "There's a free clinic a couple blocks away. Go there and get yourself checked out. Better to be safe."

"I think I will. That guy kinda' got me worried now." We nodded and walked back to the SUV.

We both just sat there for a few minutes. I started to say something to Bobby and he threw up his hands. "Don't! I need some time. I don't do freaky. I don't do supernatural, no bigfoot, no Jersey Devil. No, no, no. Just drive."

I sighed and then put the truck in gear. I was almost as freaked out as he was. We rode silently back to Rangeman. When we saw Ranger's car was still gone, it didn't surprise me. Bobby turned and looked at me and I could tell that he was thinking the same thing and it wasn't good.

TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bobby's POV**

Growing up, I liked westerns with cowboys and Indians and gangster movies and old war movies. I never was a Star Trek fan growing up. I didn't much care for monster movies like many of my friends. I didn't believe in werewolves or vampires. Those fucking teeth marks on that woman were not human. They were canines and we can't make those marks without our teeth being physically altered. I know that Ranger's teeth have not been altered.

And, what kind of suit stops a shotgun slug? I am so freaked right now. I went to my computer and began searching for stories on new technology. The closest that I could find for body armor was a story about liquid armor. According to the story, there was at this time no patent for the futuristic technology. There was a story on transparent aluminum armor, but at this time it was being created for use on aircraft and other vehicles. Then, I finally began a search for bites.

There were scattered photos and stories showing similar marks. Some were fatal and most were not. They were mostly attributed to hoaxes. However, there were a couple websites that were dedicated to proving the existence of vampires. I could hardly say the word. I pushed back from the computer. Tomorrow, I would insist on his physical. I would get the men to hold him down if I had to. He had not let me look at him after he returned, which was procedure and then he was shot last night and lost a considerable amount of blood by all accounts.

I showered and called the control room and demanded that they call me as soon as Ranger arrived back.

My phone buzzed before 0450 AM. "Yes?"

"He's back, sir."

"Thanks." I jumped out of bed and headed downstairs. When the doors opened on the garage level he stepped in. "What are you doing up, Brown?"

"Waiting for you. We're going to the infirmary."

"No. I'm going to the apartment."

"Ranger, I couldn't make you do the physical when you came home from the mission, but I can now. This is about the Rangeman standard operating procedure you put in place. You were injured at a scene yesterday and not only were you not seen by hospital personnel, you left. It's Rangeman reg that I am to do your physical before you go back to work in this building.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm asking if this can wait until tonight? I'm tired."

"No doubt you are. The answer is no. Follow me to the infirmary." On the way I texted Lester that he was back and where we were headed. I took the stairs and headed down and I waited in the infirmary for several minutes before he appeared.

**Ranger's POV**

I have been trying to get my need and hunger under control since I was shot last night. I lost half my blood and it's fucking hard to fill by the quart. It takes a hell of a lot of drinking and fucking to fill up.

_"I refuse to kill for food."_

_Sekhmet: "We haven't killed them for many years now. Only rogues or the sick still carry on that practice. We have a division that devotes all of its time and resources to eliminating these threats to our species. Today, killing them is a threat to us and we don't need to do so._

_"How do I feed without them knowing?"_

_Strix: "We older vampires do it by mind control. You younger vampires are weaker and can only hide your feeding in one way."_

_"And, please tell me, how is that?"_

_Strix: "Simple. You fuck, you eat. The orgasm you create hypnotizes the victim. They don't remember anything except for that simple event."_

_"I have to fuck for every meal? I have to hunt every day and night?"_

_Sekhmet: "Carlos, humans hunted for their food before they simply farmed it. We cannot farm our food. We are now more merciful than they with food. You are facing a change in lifestyle."_

_Strix: "Take a human companion, Carlos. It will make your life easier."_

_"A companion for food?"_

_Sekhmet: "I have had many companions that I cared for. They lived a very good life and the relationship was mutually satisfying."_

_"What happened when they aged?"_

_Sekhmet: "Most chose not to age."_

_"They were made…"_

_Strix: "No. Most are not worthy. It's not about natural selection with our kind."_

_My thoughts had wandered to Stephanie. They would never accept her the way that I do..._

My head snapped up when I heard Bobby's voice. "Undress, Ranger. We're doing this physical. No more putting it off after yesterday. And, you're not fooling anyone with your promiscuous activity. You smell like the working girls you fucked last night."

I looked at him. Shit! He knows about that? I own this company. I'm the boss and yet I'm here being told to get naked and be examined. This is exactly what I don't need and can't have happening. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I growled at Bobby, "I have to make one call first." I stepped into his office and quickly dialed.

_"This is important?"_

"Sumer, I'm to have a physical after I hang up with you because I took a shot gun load to my chest and the bullets bounced off me and my men are aware of that fact. My blood will be drawn and my heartbeat will be checked and I need to fucking know what to do here."

_"Are you alone with this person?"_

"Yes."

_"Kill him._"

"Damn you! He's my friend."

_"Then, fuck him. Make him forget and don't leave visible bite marks."_

"What? Listen, bitch. I'm not doing this to my men and my friends. You better come up with a better idea and soon."

_"Perhaps you are behaving irresponsibly, Carlos. Your men are suspicious for a reason?"_

"I don't know how to do this!" I growled at her.

_"You need to come back and finish the assimilation process."_ I disconnected and did my best to compose myself.

I walked out of the office and undressed and laid on the exam table. Bobby's eyes were watching me as I moved and then looked down at me as I lay on the table. He examined my chest and took my temperature and listened to my heart and then took my blood. His blank face was on, but I smelled his anxiety and fear. He knew already without the results of the blood test. He told me to stay and walked away to his lab. I knew what was coming. I walked to his lab and closed the door behind me and had him subdued and in my grip before he even knew what was really happening.

I was leaving the infirmary when Lester passed me with a puzzled look on his face. I went to the apartment and left a message with the decorator to ask when I could move into the house and laid down to sleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep.

**Lester's POV**

I watched as Ranger passed me with a blank face and a nod. When he stepped into the elevator, I ran into the infirmary looking for Bobby. I found him sitting in his chair with his head on his desk asleep.

I roused him awake. "Bob...Bobby!"

"Yeah. You need something?" He raised his head to look at me, eyes glazed.

"You texted me that you were going to give Ranger a physical. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean? He was just here? You talked to him?"

"No. I didn't see him."

"What? I saw him down here. You didn't examine him?"

"Damn. Guess he found me asleep and left."

"What the fuck…? This is important."

"I'm sorry, man, didn't get much sleep last night." He started to get up and swayed.

"Fuck man, did we go drinking last night? I'm still fucked up and I'm sore."

"No, man. We didn't and I don't like this." I grabbed his neck and turned it up and looked at both sides. He pushed me back.

"What are you doing, Santos?"

"Do you remember what happened last night with Ranger?"

"The gunshot? Yeah, he's lucky."

"Do you remember the hookers?"

"Oh, man. You talked me into that?"

"No!" I put my hands to my head and yelled in frustration.

"Jesus, Santos. You need a fucking chill pill, man. You're acting weird this morning."

I turned and stomped out. I'm acting weird! I'm the one that's fucking weird? I'm just going to go sit on the roof and wait for the fucking space ships to land. "Gaaahhh!"

**Ranger's POV**

My phone was ringing. I roused myself and sat on the edge of the bed. "Speak."

There was a barely audible, "Ranger…"

"Babe…?"

"I'm at the bank. There are hostages. Need help…" Click.

"Stephanie!"

I dialed the control room. "Is there a hostage situation going on at one of the local bank branches?"

"Yeah, Community Bank of Trenton on St. James."

I grabbed my protective suit and turned on the TV news in the living room.

_"Swat teams have now arrived at the bank. There have been no hostages released and no news so far from negotiations between law enforcement and the suspects. At least eleven hostages are believed to be held inside the bank including bank personnel. Swat teams are moving into place as we speak to you live…Wait! We just heard a shot. The front door is opening. A man was shoved out and is staggering away from the door. Law enforcement is demanding he drop to his knees. He is holding up his hand and crying out. This must be one of the hostages. The man has just collapsed...Swat members are moving in to get to the man._

_We have just received confirmation from a source that the man is a bank employee. He is now being loaded into an ambulance. Stay tuned to Trenton WHYY TV news for more information on the injured hostage and this harrowing ongoing hostage situation..._

I ran down the stairs to the control room and began yelling. "Stephanie is in the bank on St. James. Do I have volunteers to go to the scene?" Several men walked up and stood in front of me. "Grab vests and full assault gear. Where's Ram?"

Cal said, "Shut eye sir, he was graveyard last night." I winced at that and dialed his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Rambo, I need a sniper. This is strictly volunteer. Steph is a hostage in a bank on St. James."

"On my way…"

We finished grabbing gear and loaded into the SUV's and headed to the bank. Half of the Trenton Police Department were there and the swat team was in place. Nothing was happening. I saw Steph's friends on the TPD, Eddie, Carl and Big Dog standing behind a cruiser together and walked up to them. "Who's the negotiator guys? Stephanie's inside. She called me. I need to get in."

I heard, "_Shit, fuck, are you kidding me_?"

Eddie said, "This way, Ranger."

TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Previously-

_I saw Steph's friends on the TPD, Eddie, Carl and Big Dog standing behind a cruiser together and walked up to them. "Who's the negotiator guys? Stephanie's inside. She called me. I need to get in."_

_I heard, "Shit, fuck, are you kidding me?"_

_Eddie said, "This way, Ranger."_

Note-Hector's Spanish dialogue will be shown in italics rather than translating it.

**Chapter 5**

Eddie walked me to a van and spoke to an officer outside the door and then knocked. "Another officer opened the door and looked at both of us."

"This is Ranger Manoso of Rangeman Security. We have a friend inside. She called him. He wants to try to get inside."

A female voice said, "Let him in."

I nodded at Eddie and stepped up into the van and a woman was staring at me with her hands on her hips. "I've heard of you. Have you been involved in any hostage negotiations before, Mr. Manoso?"

"Yes. In the Rangers and on op missions. I would like to try to get in there."

"I'm Susan Tanner, hostage negotiator. You received a call from a hostage?"

"Yes, a female. Approximately forty minutes ago."

"That's the first message from inside we've heard of. We're not doing well here. These guys won't tell us what they want. We got no warning before a hostage was shot. They aren't playing by the book and I'm authorized and now open to suggestions. We still have about ten people to save inside."

"What do you know about the building?"

"Two entrances, roof vent, not big enough for access. Second floor window access would be the safest. How many men do you have with you?"

"I have a team of six and a sniper." She nodded and before either of us were able to say another word, we heard a loud explosion.

Smoke was rolling out of the second floor windows. I turned to her and backed toward the door. She yelled, "Get the fire department here!" Then she yelled into a microphone. "Report from the roof!"

I called Hector. "I need you in here and bring your detection equipment."

While Ms. Tanner was getting her report, there was a knock. I said, "My man." She nodded.

I opened the door and let Hector in and spoke to him low in Spanish. He pulled out his equipment and within two minutes he was getting a red blinking light and zeroed in on a guy sitting at a control panel in the van. The man's eyes became huge and he started to get up and reach for his sidearm and Hector had him subdued in seconds and cuffed him.

I looked at Susan Tanner, "One of your problems is a weak link. Our ingress point was eliminated on purpose. They heard us talking about it."

She turned and looked at the man and then pressed her fist into her other hand for anchorage and landed an elbow to the man's face ending with a sickening crunch. He yelled out and grabbed his nose. She growled, "Danson, who the fuck is involved here? Is this even about money? You better talk or I'll let Mr. Manoso get the information out of you. He has a friend inside and something to lose. Start talking, now!"

The man was silent. I spoke up, "Mr. Danson, is it? My man here, Hector is an ex-Latin King gang member and enforcer. His techniques for acquiring information make waterboarding look like kindergarten play. I have a friend inside and we will have this information and soon." I bent over and gave him a face that had made many men shrivel and piss themselves.

He belched out, "I don't know what they want. This whole thing was set up. They aren't normal criminals. They knew everything about our police force, operation procedure, hostage crisis negotiation, SWAT. They expected it. They have a plan. They paid me a shit load of money just to cooperate and wear a microphone."

Hector located the mic and handed it to me and spoke in Spanish. "_This is some hi-tech shit, man. This thing is advanced, has auto sensors and filters. After I take it apart, I can tell you more_." I started to translate and Ms. Tanner held up her hand. "I understood what he said. Thanks. Open the door, please, and tell the officer waiting to come inside."

The officer stepped in. "Danson, it would behoove you to let us know immediately if you think of anything else we need to know. Kennedy, book Danson for aiding and abetting and depending on what happens today, there will be more charges." I looked at this woman. Damn, I liked her. She was take no prisoners tough and I wondered if she had a military record.

"Just a minute, Mr. Manoso. I'm getting a report from SWAT on fire damage." She listened for a few minutes. "There was very little fire. It was mostly smoke and a controlled shrapnel blast." She looked at Hector and I and spoke in Spanish. "_Are we possibly talking high-tech again and was that just for show or was it a message?" Hector nodded_.

"I need to go in now and I'm going in alone first."

"You're clear to work with us. Already got the word back from the Chief."

I nodded. "I'll use the roof and go in through a broken window. Hector, do you have a spotter mic with you?" He nodded. "I need to know where the suspects are located in the building and where the hostages are. Wire me up and link me here." I looked at Tanner.

"I'll be in touch." She smiled. "Good luck Mr. Manoso and thanks for the help."

The woman made my dick twitch. Not only was she tough, she was sexy with her curves, auburn hair and green eyes. I haven't been attracted to another woman since I met Stephanie. Interesting.

We walked to the truck and Hector miked me and told me to wait till his signal and I pulled my gear over my head and checked my weapons and headed to the roof. Hector gave me his signal and reported that he couldn't detect any one on the second floor and I rappelled down and dropped through one of the second floor windows.

I quickly and silently moved through each room and headed down the hallway. Before I got to the end, I heard Hector in my ear. "_Boss, they could be using any number of devices. Check for lasers, cameras, other listening devices. They could know where you are right now. I would stay very low, hermano_." I pulled out one of Hector's detection devices and watched the light while crawling on my belly to the end of the hall. Just as a red light went off, a shot was fired. I looked up and there was a camera right below the ceiling level.

Hector called to me, "_Rapid movement, first level. Report, Boss_!"

"I'm okay. There was a camera at ceiling level at the top of the stairs. The stairs are at the backside and very center of the building. What can you detect?"

"_There is movement heading to the back of the building now_." I stood and with inhuman speed took the stairs down and rolled, weapon at the ready. "_Boss! Something just moved lightning fast in your vicinity_!"

"It's okay, Hector." Damn, I was going to have to be careful. I didn't need Hector looking at me like Santos. I heard footsteps and moved to a doorway next to the hall where they would pop out.

The first head that came from the hallway had brown curly hair. Shit! Stephanie. There was a man behind her holding a gun to her head and he hadn't seen me. I reached out my foot and tripped Stephanie and when her head moved a few inches from the gun, I put a bullet in the back of his knee. He went down screaming in pain and turned his gun to me and I shot the gun out of his hand. Stephanie crawled to me and threw her arms around me. "Oh God, Ranger. I'm so glad to see you. I knew you'd come."

I quickly checked the man for weapons and knocked him out and cuffed him. "How many besides this one?"

"One more and, Ranger, they were focused on me and I think they let me call you. Almost like they wanted you to come. I don't think they have touched any money."

"Take this gun and hide behind that desk. Don't come out. I'll come get you."

"Ranger, don't get shot again."

"Don't go crazy worrying, Babe." I kissed her and she grabbed me and kissed me back.

I headed down the hallway and popped out of the other side. I rolled and leaped to take cover and a bullet hit me in the chest and I went face down in the middle of the floor. Fuck! Not again and this is a damn armor piercing bullet. I felt the blood pooling around me and heard footsteps walking up to me and I didn't move and listened. He kicked me hard and I heard him hit a button. "Target eliminated. Heading down to the basement now. ETA to mobilize and move 1636 hours. Over."

I was in a fuck load of pain. When he turned to move, I reached out and grabbed him and snapped his ankle. He howled in pain and reached for his weapon and I pulled him down to me and knocked him out and looked around. I didn't see anyone and I didn't see a camera over me. I groaned and dragged him behind a desk.

There was going to be a problem with all this blood on the floor, especially when it would be identified as a different type from this guy. Really? I was going to have to clean this and myself before I could give the all clear? I never fucking saw Dracula have to clean up his own messes in the movies!

I went to the basement and found a janitorial closet and found a bucket and mop and quickly filled it and went back and mopped it up. "_Boss, movement in the basement and really fast movement on the first level midway_…" I rolled my eyes and went back downstairs and dumped the bloody water and washed myself and removed the slug from the inside of my suit and then headed back up to Stephanie. "_Boss, I'm getting some weird readings. There is some fast moving_…"

"Securing perimeter, Hector."

"_Fuck, bro'!_ _Be on the lookout for either a cheetah or the Roadrunner or Speedy Gonzales in that building with you. Something just moved again_…" I chuckled.

"I know. Fast. I'm using the banister rails to slide. Everything is under control, Hector."

I called out, "Babe, It's all clear. Just stay there for a few more minutes." She poked her head around and nodded. I called Hector, "It's clear. Get a team in here to check the basement for an egress point. The suspects were apparently going to be vacating from there. Send Eddie or someone to take Steph out. I'm with one of the suspects on the first floor."

"_Copy that_!"

I went back to the man in the hallway. He was moaning and still under my influence. I kicked the bastard and turned my mic off. "Who sent you and why are you after Ranger Manoso?"

"We were hired by someone in the SAD (Special Activities Division of the CIA) Division to eliminate a target."

"That target being me?"

"Manoso…"

"Why?" I heard the SWAT team entering and hostages screaming.

"Not sure. Has to do with intel collected on a mission."

"China?"

"Yes."

"Give me the name of your SAD contact."

"No name. Code name."

I growled, "Give it to me!"

"TIO." I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"How were you getting out of the building and where were you meeting?"

"Basement access, sewer tunnel to a building north. Parking lot on Dunworth and St. James four blocks down."

"Mr. Manoso?" I turned to Susan Tanner.

"Report, please?"

I put my finger up. "Excuse me."

I dialed Hector. "They mobilized at the parking lot on Dunworth and St. James. They have armor piercing bullets."

"Ms. Tanner. That's where they were heading back to after they left via the basement and a tunnel." She got on her radio and spoke to someone in her control room.

"There were two suspects in the building. This is one. There is a hostage hiding through this hallway and the other suspect is in handcuffs. Follow me. I want to get her out of here." She called a SWAT team member to the suspect and followed me.

"Babe…?" She slowly raised up from behind the desk. and looked at both of us."

"You okay, Ranger?" I smiled at her. "Yeah. Somebody is coming in to escort you out. I need to give a report."

"Okay." Morelli popped out of the hallway and looked around. He walked over to Steph and put his arm around her and kissed her. Without thinking, I rolled my eyes. "Take her out, Morelli. I'm going to be a few minutes here." He nodded and whispered to her and she buried her head in his chest and they started out. Steph reached out and put her hand on my arm. "Ranger, Thank you again." I nodded and kissed the top of her head and they continued out of the building.

"Are you injured? I see some blood spattered across your jumpsuit and neck."

"The suspect in the other room knocked me out for a few seconds. I'm alright."

She nodded. "What did you find out from them?"

"While I was laying on the floor and the suspect thought I was knocked out, he made a walkie call regarding the egress point and where they were meeting. I surprised him and returned the favor. Didn't get much further."

"I thought he was talking when I walked up."

"I was trying to get him to talk and he was mumbling."

She gave me a curious look. "Well, as far as the hostage situation, this was a successful partnership. I want to thank you for your help with this operation. All hostages are safe and accounted for and the suspects are alive."

I grinned at her. "It was my pleasure, Ms. or Mrs. Tanner?"

"It's Ms. Are you flirting, Mr. Manoso?"

"I like to know things about the people I partner with. I respect how you handle yourself."

"Likewise, Mr. Manoso."

"Call me Ranger."

"Call me Susan." She smiled at me and stuck out her hand. We shook and I headed out of the building. At the touch of her hand, my dick had started twitching again. Again, interesting development.

TBC-

Okay, so comments? I know. Gonna' grouch me about the red head. Maybe, I got something up my sleeve...Mwa..aw..aw.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the support! Because of that and the fact that I loath unfinished stories Beast finally continues... Review from the beginning recommended.

**A/N - You ever hear, "Don't judge a book by its cover"? Same thing goes here. If I say when I start the book that a story will be AU or a certain kind of HEA, it will be written as such. A good author will introduce characters and situations for a purpose. They don't throw everything out there all at once for the purpose of just making a reader happy. A slow build, leaving questions and drama makes for a good read. This is a long journey for these characters. I will note that Ranger's coldness and slight change in personality is because he's a new being. He does soften and become more like himself later as he gets used to his new situation. So, don't grouch at me. Just keep reading! Hey, when I read this back to start on it again, I surprised myself. It is a good story and I'm no sci-fi or supernatural writer! LOL**

Previously -

_I dialed Hector. "They mobilized at the parking lot on Dunworth and St. James. They have armor piercing bullets."_

_I grinned at her. "It was my pleasure, Ms. or Mrs. Tanner?"_

_"It's Ms. Are you flirting, Mr. Manoso?"_

_"I like to know things about the people I partner with. I respect how you handle yourself."_

_"Likewise, Mr. Manoso."_

_"Call me Ranger."_

_"Call me Susan." She smiled at me and stuck out her hand. We shook and I headed out of the building. At the touch of her hand, my dick had started twitching again. Again, interesting development._

**Note - When Ranger and Hector are speaking, it is in Spanish. Hector in Italics.**

**Chapter 6**

My phone rang as I was heading out. It was Hector. "_They are gone. Not sure that this was ever the right place. We got here fast and there was no sign of suspicious vehicles leaving as we arrived. We canvassed, got nada._"

"Good job, mi hombre. Go home." So, chances are that these men were not expected to leave or were going to be eliminated. I walked out and headed to the vehicle with Ram and Woody and got in the back. Looking around, I didn't see Steph. "Is Stephanie gone?" They groaned and both nodded. Woody said, "As usual, that fucking Morelli showed up…"

"I saw him. Back to Rangeman, boys. Thank you for the backup."

Ram said, "Anything for Stephanie, Boss."

When we got to Haywood, Lester was waiting in the garage. "How did it go? Is Steph okay?"

"She's fine, I think. Morelli must have taken her home."

He looked at my jumpsuit and said, "You're not going to go check on her?"

"Santos, she's probably resting now. It was a long day for her." Or, she's fucking Morelli.

"You're supposed to care for her. If she was my woman..."

I growled, "She's not your woman..."

He sneered and said, "You made it known a long time ago that she was yours…"

I was beginning to lose my patience and my anger and hunger were about to peak. I said through my teeth, "Santos, she's under my protection. She's not my girlfriend."

"Glad to be clear on that. I would really like to be her boyfriend."

I growled again, "Don't go there, Lester. What's between us is none of your business. And, she _is_ with _her_ boyfriend right now!"

"Maybe, but you don't want her and you don't want anyone else to have her."

"Santos? What the fuck? I've had a long day already. I took a hit and I have a headache. Whatever you're thinking forget it! She chose Morelli and that's who she always runs to. Now shut your stupid brain down and your fucking trap!"

I walked past him and got in the elevator and headed up to the apartment to shower. When I got out, I dressed casual and checked my messages and called the decorator back.

"Hello, Mr. Manoso. I just called to let you know that your house will be ready after tomorrow. I'll drop the keys at your office when I collect them…"

"No need. All of the locks will be changed again. Thank you for being expedient with the remodel. You've earned a bonus."

"My pleasure. Call me if you're unhappy with any of the changes. I'm at your service."

You made that very clear. "Thank you."

I texted Hector to come up to the apartment. He knocked a few minutes later. "_What's up, Boss?_"

"I have a job for you. I need it completed ASAP and you are the only man I want to know about this job."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hector, the fewer people that know about this the better, including the core team right now and for the safety of all concerned. Those men that took the bank today were not bank robbers. They were hired by a branch of the CIA to eliminate me and it has to do with the mission I just completed."

Hector furrowed his brows and looked at me. "_Why…?_"

"It probably has to do with what I found and I was probably meant to report and never come back."

"_What are you going to do?_"

"Try to get to the bottom of this mess and keep Rangeman and the people around me safe. I'm moving out. That's the job I have for you. I need security installed, all locks changed and reinforced. Security monitors and alarms. The most advanced you can get your hands on and I have some items that I received for you to install as well. These items are classified. You can read the instructions regarding the items off my secure email at my computer, here in the study. You can't forward it or take it with you."

He cocked his head to the side and nodded. I said, "I have an armory in the basement and I'm going to stock it and I need a special door release installed from the inside. I want something with the Shotspotter Flex technology leading up to the house. I want to be able to hear a car coming, a shot fired. If a fucking rodent farts a mile from my house walking down the road, I want to hear it." Hector grinned.

"_I think I need to lend you my Itunes playlist, hermano. Your shit must really be bad_." He chuckled at his own joke.

I grinned back him. Hector was a good man. He was deadly and loyal to the death until someone gave him a reason not to be and then you didn't get another chance to cross him. "This will be billed to the safehouse accounts using another address. I don't want the address of this house to show up on anything and speaking of...I can't use any of my known aliases because my handlers know them. I'm creating a new one and I want the public records regarding the ownership of this house changed. Can you handle that for me?"

"_No problemo...That's my thing_."

"Hector, you will be the only one that knows about this place. If the government cornered anyone here, I think it would be the military men. I think you'll be safe, no gaurantees. . Can you handle that responsibility?"

"_I got your back. The G-man don't scare me, Bossman._" He put up his fist for a bump. I gave him the box of hi-tech stuff that Pin had sent and pulled up the instruction emails for Hector on the items and he sat and studied them.

I got in my safe and pulled out the items on my new alias and began unloading weapons into bags. I gave him the address of the house and handed Hector a credit card with the name Raul Ortega. He took it and nodded.

When he came out of the study he was shaking his head and said, "_I want to ask you where you got this crazy shit, but I know you won't answer me. This stuff is not supposed to exist yet. I want to take it apart and study it_."

I looked at him. This was like a dream to a tech wizard like Hector. As a thank you and because the day might come where him having the knowledge might be an asset to us, I made a decision. I said, "You can, if you're sure that you can put it back together. I'll keep the emails until you do that and get the stuff installed. This is for your eyes only, hombre." He grinned like a dangerous cat holding a fresh kill and then disappeared with it to take it apart.

My phone vibrated. "Yo."

"Ranger? I..just wanted to make sure you were home and really alright."

"I'm fine, Babe. How are you?"

"After the other night when you got shot, I've had the Scrog pictures scrolling in my head again. I was worried in the bank today. You were alone and I heard the shots."

"Don't worry about me and Scrog is dead. He can't hurt anyone again."

"It's just that you've been different since you came home and you usually come to see me." I heard tears in her voice now.

"I've been busy and you've guessed already I have a problem right now. One that may be left over from my mission and they know about you. On that subject, I'm going to put a man on you. You have a preference?"

"Ranger, you don't…"

"Yes, I do."

"If you have too.. You can send Les or Hal, Cal or Junior or Ram. Any of them that wants to put up with me."

"They'll all want to do it. I'll have them rotate."

"Ranger…?"

"Yes, Babe?"

"Could you come over tonight?"

I closed my eyes. I'm not really ready yet. But, I've been a shit where Steph is concerned.

"I thought Joe was there with you."

"I sent him home. We broke up. He thinks it's temporary and it's not. I would like to see you."

"Okay, Babe. It'll be a little later. Don't wait up."

"Thanks. See you then." I disconnected.

I need to feed and feed well to see her and I'm a couple quarts low right now. Down in the control room, I spoke to all the men except for Hal who was off duty and had left the building. I knew Hal would want to rotate in to watch Steph. I didn't have to ask him. I gathered the other four and told them all at the same time and they all agreed to rotate out beginning with Junior tomorrow.

I got in the Turbo and headed to a new club on the Pennsylvania side of the river. I had picked up my second girl and was on my way out the door when I heard my name called. I turned and Connie Rosolli had me dead in her sights. "Ranger Manoso, pity you're on your way out. You could buy me a drink and treat me to a dance." She giggled. "According to Steph, even that can produce a Ranger induced orgasm. Hehehe."

Shit! Connie was more than three sheets to the wind. She was shit-faced and she smelled straight up like a bitch in heat. Maybe her being drunk was a good thing and she won't even remember that I was here. I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her and she swooned and turned to speak to someone and I was out the door with my next meal.

I finished and left the club and headed to Steph's apartment and picked the locks and entered and walked to her bedroom doorway. She was in her bed, awake and looking at me. I watched her, letting my senses take her in. She smelled so good. She was a little nervous and warm and aroused.

"Ranger, I've missed you and was so afraid I'd almost lost you again. I've had some time to think about things. You've been different since you came back. Was the mission really bad?" I nodded.

"Come here." I couldn't say no and I couldn't resist her. I knelt by the side of the bed and put my arms around her.

"Can you tell me with words?" I shook my head no.

"Can you tell me another way?"

"Yes, Babe. I can." I kicked my boots off and went to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside her and pulled her into my arms. "What do you want tonight, Babe?

She said, "You…"

"You sure?"

She nodded and I pulled her closer and made love to her with my mouth and my tongue and my hands, even as I was just removing her clothes. I had missed her smell, and her softness and her curves in my hands and against my body.

She let me explore her and taste her and give her pleasure. I kissed and worshipped every inch of her.

When I was inside of her and her orgasm took her over, my teeth extended. I held my need back and I closed my eyes and tried to cum and I couldn't. I pumped her as hard as I could without hurting her and nothing. After her second orgasm, I pulled out and rolled off of her. So, it would be like that. I couldn't have my release without tasting her and I wasn't going to do that. I closed my eyes and cursed my new life.

TBC -


	7. Chapter 7

**Planned to post about every other day. Thought I would give you a Halloween update! Thanks for the reviews and nice words.**

Previously -

_When I was inside of her and her orgasm took her over, my teeth extended. I held my need back and I closed my eyes and tried to cum and I couldn't. I pumped her as hard as I could without hurting her and nothing. After her second orgasm, I pulled out and rolled off of her. So, it would be like that. I couldn't have my release without tasting her and I wasn't going to do that. I closed my eyes and cursed my new life._

**Chapter 7**

Thoughts from the day of my becoming came back to me as I lay there beside Stephanie;

_I had yelled for hours in excruciating pain and then when it finally ceased, I was led to a chamber. I sat at one end of a long table and looked at three eerily beautiful people sitting at the other end. "Who are you and what have you done to me?"_

_Sekhmet: "Carlos, you technically died in that EMP test chamber. We got to you before your brain died and temporarily started your heart to transform you."_

_"Where am I now?"_

_Strix: "You are still in China. We are not the ones who harmed you. We are part of The Council."_

_"What do you mean transformed? Was that the reason for the pain?"_

_Sumer: "Yes. There was much damage to your body and it was repaired. You have been assimilated and made into a new being."_

_"What kind of being and how?"_

_Strix: "You are immortal now. You are not human and will not live or behave as a human. We will teach you what you need to know to live among the mortals. You will be trained and prepared when you leave us."_

_"Why me and what am I exactly?"_

_Sekhmet: "Carlos, you will live and be helpful to our cause by doing the same thing that you have spent a good deal of your life doing. You can help mankind. You were made vampire."_

_"What? There's no such thing."_

_Strix: "There is food and water in front of you. Try it." I had taken a bite of the food and drank the water and immediately and violently threw it up. A goblet was placed in front of me."_

_Sumer: "Drink."_

_I picked up the goblet and drank and it smelled and tasted good. It was thick and coppery and satisfying. "This was blood?"_

_Strix: "It was. Carlos, we depend on humankind for food and if left alone, they would self-destruct. If allowed to continue on their destructive course, the world would cease to exist. We are like the top predators on the earth. We keep it healthy by eliminating threats in the same manner that you do on your missions."_

_"I will not kill humans for food...!"_

_Sekhmet: "You don't have to. We are not like the animals anymore. We kill only to eliminate threats. Was that not the reason for your service?" I nodded._

I opened my eyes and got up and began to pull my clothes on. With my back to her I said, "I'm sorry, I was wrong to have done that. It won't happen again. You'll always be safer with Morelli. Most men now, than me. He's the best man for you and he wants you and loves you. Trust me, Babe." I heard the sheets rustle and she stood in front of me naked. "Really..again? I already made the decision to move on. We don't want the same things. If you don't want me, then just have the balls to say what you really mean, Ranger!"

"I have nothing to give you. However, I have plenty to take from you..."

"Why cant that be my decision? I don't..I can't give you pleasure anymore? Is that the problem?"

I turned to her. "You give me more than pleasure. I just can't receive it anymore."

She just stared at me for a minute and then her faced changed. "Oh..." She looked down at my groin and pointed.

"I think I understand. You were hurt down there?" I smiled at her and kissed her curls. She was an adult woman and yet so sweet and innocent sometimes.

"I was hurt everywhere. I'm recovered, just not the same."

"It doesn't matter to me. You were uhm..hard and gave me two great orgasms. You're still really good."

I burst out laughing. "I know it wouldn't matter to you. I wouldn't have expected you to feel any different. That's why I love you."

Her face changed. "Ranger, you love me?"

"Always have, Babe. It's just not possible for us to be together as a couple."

"Well, I don't believe that, but I know you're going to walk away anyhow with your mind made up. The thing that hurts me right now the most is that I couldn't satisfy you, yet other women you pick up obviously do. I smelled it on you when you got in my bed. You were with a woman before you came here. I would say I'm no fool but I did sleep with you anyway."

She ran her hands down my bare chest like she was checking it one last time to make sure that I wasn't hurt and then she barely put her lips there and kissed it.

"Goodbye, Ranger. Try not to get shot again." She turned and went to her bathroom and closed the door. I stood there looking at that door and not wanting to leave until I heard her crying and then I turned and left the apartment.

I got in my car and pounded the steering wheel and yelled. The only thing that I still want in this world, I can't have! I can't have her without tasting her and I won't do that. I won't feed off her like prey. I wanted to quell my anger and feed this incessant fucking need! I drove to a dive bar a few miles past Rangeman and walked in and snared a prospective meal and guided her to the back of the bar with the promise of all my nine inches when hard. I was so full of anger. I fucked her hard and drank her till she was wasn't moaning any longer and was limp in my arms. Then I dropped her and left the alley and headed back to my car. I am a predator. They turned me into a fucking animal.

**Lester's POV**

I had been watching Ranger the last couple days and the weird just kept piling up. So, I decided to do a little investigating of my own. I followed Ranger down to the garage as he was leaving and hopped in my Mustang convertible with the top up. Ranger had not seen it yet. It was my newest toy that I had purchased while he was gone. I had moved his Porsche's GPS to my car and headed out after him.

I followed him to a club on the Pennsylvania side of the river that I had recently heard of. I waited until a parking space became available near the door and backed in and just watched. I didn't have to wait long at all before Ranger appeared with a woman in tow from the club. I watched as he headed to a dark area at the back of the lot and I got out of the car and watched him shove the woman over a car and fuck her hard. I thought the man had more class and finesse than that these days. Even I rarely do that. Well, rarely anymore.

Then, I watched him go back into the club and come out with another woman and do the same thing. I panicked when I saw Connie Rosolli come out the door a few minutes later and walk in the same direction that Ranger had gone. She was swaying and stopped just shy of the place where I thought he had taken the girl and then got in a car with some other women. After Connie left, he appeared and went to his Turbo and left the club.

I couldn't believe it when I followed him right to Beautiful's apartment. It blew my mind that he just finished fucking two women at a club and then comes here immediately after. I waited for about an hour and was surprised to see him leaving so soon and he didn't look happy. She must have busted his ass. The car didn't move right away and then I heard a roar coming from the car. Yeah, that's a 10-4. He fucked up.

Ranger squealed out of her lot heading toward Rangeman and then he passed the building and kept driving. About two miles down the road, he pulled into a dive bar and got out. He was in the place for only about ten minutes when he came out with a woman and they headed down the alley next to the place. No fucking way! He is not going to do this again? No wonder Ella was offended by his suit. He's making me look like a choirboy.

He appeared out of the alley in about ten minutes swiping at his mouth and got in his car and pulled out. I waited a couple minutes and the woman still hadn't appeared. I had this niggling feeling like something wasn't right so I got out and went down the alley to check on her. Holy Fuck!

She was on the ground and looked to be unconscious. I whipped out my phone and called Brown. "Get to 'Duff's' now. It's a dive bar east of Rangeman and bring your bag. I'm in the alley behind the bar."

"Ranger...?"

"No, his victim."

"What?"

"Just get here ASAP!" I disconnected.

In about another ten minutes, I heard the sound of boots coming down the alley and Bobby popped out. I was holding the woman in my lap and he just stood stunned for a minute.

"Brown!," I snapped at him.

"How long has she been out?"

"Since he left her, about half hour ago I guess."

He grasped her head and rolled her face around looking for a bruise or a red place and looked at her chest and arms. "It doesn't look like he hit her and knocked her out."

He turned her head again and went back to some red marks on her neck. "What the fuck is this? Looks like teeth marks." I looked at it.

I took a closer look and said, "Correction, that looks like fucking fang marks, dude."

"I'm not going there with you, Santos. I'm not into the supernatural shit you like to watch and there ain't no fuckin' Jersey Devil. Let's try to wake her up."

"He had sex with her. I can smell it on her." Bobby nodded.

"Hey sweetheart, wake up." He gently patted her cheeks.

She groaned, but didn't open her eyes."

Bobby said, "We need to take her to the hospital. She's white as a ghost and I don't know what's wrong." I nodded in agreement.

"I'll follow. Our story is that we found her in this alley and rushed her there. Then we make sure that she's okay and we book out of there." He nodded.

She was taken into a room immediately because she was unconscious and we couldn't see a cause. The doctor came out scratching his head a while later. "She was severely anemic. We pushed about a pint in and she began to come around. We're still filling her up. She gave her name and confirms that she was at the bar and her car is there. She says that she wasn't assaulted. We're going to check her now for anemia related illnesses."

Bobby said, "So, she's okay?"

"Yeah. You want to see her?'

"No, we have to go. Just wanted to make sure that she was alright and hadn't been hurt by someone before we left."

"Alright, boys. Nice of you to help a girl out."

I perked up and winked, "Doc, we're good with the ladies. Not unusual for one to swoon now and then. We don't love em' and leave em' in that shape though. Owww!" Bobby slapped me on the back of the head and the doctor chuckled and waved goodbye.

We walked outside. "We need to go to Tank's house. Whatever is going on, he's getting fucking careless. Core team meeting and not at Rangeman."

He sighed. "Okay. Call him."

I called Tank and told him we needed to have an emergency meeting at his house right now and minus Ranger. He at first didn't want to do it. Then, I told him that we were leaving the hospital and had just dropped off a woman that Ranger might have assaulted.

Tank was waiting at the door of his house when we arrived. If he could look red-faced, he would have been. "What the fuck kind of bullshit are you two talkin'? Are you high on somethin', man?"

I said, "I wish I was..."

"I second that one. We need to sit and talk and I need a beer." Tank grumbled and went to the kitchen and came back with his hands full of brews.

I went back and reviewed the weird stuff since Ranger returned and then Bobby and I both described the scene at the ambulance with Morelli and the stuff about the suit and about the hookers. Then I told them both that on a hunch, I decided to follow Ranger.

I said, "I followed him to that new club in Penn' and he went in just for the purpose of finding a girl to fuck in the parking lot. Fucked one and went right back in and got another one and fucked her and came within a hair of getting caught by Connie Rosolli in the lot."

Tank said, "I get it. What, are you fucking jealous you can't hang like that no more?"

"No! Asshole! Well, I'm a little jealous." Bobby cracked up laughing. I griped, "Shut up! This is serious shit."

Then I told them that his next stop was Steph's and him coming out pissed off.

Tank's eyebrows rose, "You think he tried to get with her too?"

I said, "No doubt and I think she busted him. He was fucking pissed. Slammed his car door and I heard him slam the wheel and roar."

"Damn, man. That's cold if he did that."

Bobby said, "I second that one."

"Then he tore out of her lot and drove past Rangeman and to that dive bar, Duff's. I watched as he went in and got that girl we found and took her down the alley and he evidently just fucked her and dropped her."

Tank said, "Day-um. Now I'm jealous. I can't re-load like that no more." We all snickered at that.

Bobby told him that I checked the alley after Ranger left and found the girl unconscious and the call to him. He described her condition and about the puncture wounds on her neck. Last, the hospital and what the doctor told us about her being so anemic and no clear reason why.

Tank asked, "She mention Ranger or what happened to her?"

I said, "Not a word. Told the doc that she wasn't assaulted."

Tank sat there just staring at us for a couple of minutes and then scrubbed his hand over his head and then down his face and groaned. "What the fuck exactly are you two clowns sayin' here, man?"

TBC -


	8. Chapter 8

Previously -

_Bobby told him that I checked the alley after Ranger left and found the girl unconscious and the call to him. He described her condition and about the puncture wounds on her neck. Last, the hospital and what the doctor told us about her being so anemic and no clear reason why._

_Tank asked, "She mention Ranger or what happened to her?"_

_I said, "Not a word. Told the doc that she wasn't assaulted."_

_Tank sat there just staring at us for a couple minutes and then scrubbed his hand over his head and then down his face and groaned. "What the fuck exactly are you two clowns sayin' here, man?"_

**Chapter 8**

**Lester's POV**

Bobby spoke first, "There's a lot that's not right here. That girl had bite marks on her neck and she had lost a lot of blood. I checked her. He didn't knock her out. Since when does he leave a woman in that shape? If she'd lost enough blood, she could have died. He fucked her and left her in that alley unconscious. This behavior for him is not normal. And, since when does _he_ have to hunt women and fuck in parking lots?"

I said, "Exactly what I was thinking at the club. The other thing is that I don't think the U.S. military has the type of armor technology that he says that he's testing and why would Ranger be testing it? Bullets don't bounce off suits. No way. This is some fucking sci-fi/supernatural shit! You know as well as I do that he should be in the Trenton morgue with a big fucking hole in his chest."

Tank said, "Man, I was surprised he didn't just go to Bomber when he got home. He always goes to see her as soon as he gets back.

The only time he ever paid a woman for sex is when we were straight off mission and before we were stateside and even then it was rare. Can't remember him ever behavin' like this. He ain't like he was when we were Rangers and chasin' tail. He has iron control over his libido, man. His excuse is he's havin' trouble winding down from the mission." Bobby and I both smirked.

Bobby said, "Man, I've had that problem before too. I never fucked three women, plus maybe more in one night. Fucker! I'm jealous too." We all started cracking up then.

Tank said, "Seriously, I don't know how to move here. He's not crazy, but something ain't right. What do we do?"

"The three of us need to surveil him 24/7 for a few days and then we talk to him. We need some more proof that his shit is not right first and I know we'll get it."

Bobby said, "We don't forget that this is our brother and our partner here. Have you guys thought about him being turned?"

I said, "Yeah, already had that thought. It's always possible when you're on a mission alone and he could be working for the wrong side now."

Tank glared at me. "Don't fucking go there, nerd boy! Think about who you're talking about here. You know Ranger would take himself out first."

"I resent that! Still, I'm just saying… People with this kind of technology could easily turn a man with some other kind of new gadget or some alien shit."

"Santos!" They both rolled their eyes at me.

Bobby said, "This is only between us. Agreed? Now let's work out a surveillance schedule." Tank and I nodded.

**Stephanie's POV**

Most of the time when Ranger came home, he showed up in my apartment or called me soon after. This time, it was like he avoided me until that night in the club parking lot. I knew what he was doing, duh! I'm thirty-one years old, almost thirty-two. I have a built-in proximity alert system that tells me when he's near. I know that a man like him, sexy, virile, loaded with testosterone has needs.

I knew that he didn't know me and Joe are on the outs and probably for good at least in my book. Probably doesn't make a difference anyhow. He's made it clear what he does and doesn't do, what he wants and doesn't want.

I won't lie. He affects me. He makes me tingle, gives me butterflies and goosebumps in a really good way. I was still playing the game, he loves me and he loves me not when he was shot in front of my eyes AGAIN and there was so much blood. I was terrified for him and of losing him.

He had been so sweet when he came for me in the bank. My hero, my knight and he never fails me. I just got the sense that he was different. The roller coaster had continued with the shots in the bank and him being alone. I saw the way he had looked at that lady cop. I remember the times he had looked at me that way. By the time Joe brought me home, I was a mess. Joe was hurt when I didn't let him stay, but we had already had the big break-up conversation. I couldn't stop thinking about Ranger and had just wanted to hear his voice and know that he was alright. Without thinking, I had called him and then had ended up asking him to come over.

I was elated that he agreed to come and then my hopes totally evaporated when he kneeled next to my bed. He had come to me like a drunk except instead of smelling like booze, he smelled of sex and then the worst of it hadn't happened yet. I humiliated myself and asked him to sleep with me and he couldn't..I couldn't satisfy him. Still, when he told me that he loved me, my heart had fluttered and I had dared to hope again. He had been hurt and had still given me so much pleasure. I should have known that the emotional roller coaster ride wasn't over yet when the realization had hit me that other women could turn him on and I couldn't any longer. His visit had ended again with him trying to push me away and to a man that I would never love like him. He pretty much had told me that he was changed and I or really we said goodbye.

Now, I was just laying here in my bed wondering what the hell that I was going to do with my life. I should just leave town. Joe was over, Ranger was over, my parents and the gossip mill were driving me crazy. Maybe it was time to cut and run. I could really do run good right now. I had so humiliated myself and I'm a big fat loser.

I had cried myself out and was almost asleep when there was a knock on my door. Who could it be this late? I stopped between my cookie jar where my gun was and my front door and yelled out. "Who is it?"

From behind the door came, "It's Lester and Bobby."

I ran and opened the door. "What? What happened now?"

Bobby said, "Everything is fine. We were just checking on you. Do you mind if I look you over, Steph?"

"What do you mean look me over?"

"Let me just look at your neck." I rolled my eyes at his weird request and nodded. It was late. Evidently this was important to them. Bobby looked me over and asked if I felt weak.

I mumbled, "Aside from making a fool of myself, I'm fine. Why?"

Lester said, "Ranger was here earlier. He's not acting himself and we just wanted to make sure you were alright. Have you been crying?"

I ignored his question. "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't know for sure. Maybe something left over from his mission."

Lester asked, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I blew a raspberry and flopped down on the couch and said, "Just my heart."

Bobby said, "So, he didn't touch you...?"

I glared at them. "Guys, that's too personal."

Lester said, "He did touch you..."

"Don't be a perv! I am not talking about my sex life to you! It's over after tonight anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We said goodbye. I'm considering packing up and leaving town."

"What happened, Beautiful? What did he say?"

I looked up at them. "I'm only telling you this because Bobby is a medical person. I didn't..he can't..I don't do anything for him any more. I think he was hurt down there on his mission." I pointed to Lester's groin area.

They both slapped their fists over their mouths and I glared at them. "Are you fucking trying not to laugh? I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

Bobby pursed his mouth and said, "I wouldn't normally ask for details, Steph. Seriously, I need them now. He can't and he didn't what?"

I grimaced and then groaned. "He's different. He can get uh..hard. He couldn't have a you know..with me."

Stupid Lester was grinning and Bobby asked, "You mean he couldn't cum?"

Aww..big groan of embarrassment and I slapped my hand over my face and looked at them through my fingers. "Yeah, like that! Looks like everybody else in town can do it for him. Just not me."

Les said, "You mean you know he's been with other women since he came back?"

I rolled my eyes. "Evidently he's been fucking like a man size rabbit all over town. I would describe him coming in tonight like a drunk, but instead of smelling like booze, he smelled like a manwhore. I caught him a few nights ago outside in the 'Grind's' parking lot humping too." They both burst out laughing and I glared at them.

Lester plopped down next to me. "That was a fucking awesome description. He was busted, huh?"

I elbowed him. "Duh?! I can't believe you think this is funny."

Bobby said, "Steph, can I ask why you let him..anyway?"

I sighed, "Low self-esteem and I..heart..him." Lester was grinning at me. "I saw him get shot again and all the blood, dammit! I wanted to check his body to make sure he was..alright."

Lester snorted. "Sure you did..." I elbowed him again.

Bobby was grinning and said, "We know how you feel about him and low self-esteem has nothing to do with it. He didn't bite you or anything did he?"

"What? What do you mean by that? No. He didn't bite me."

Bobby seemed to calm then. What the hell? Bite me?

"You guys are really freaking me out. What is really going on?"

Lester looked serious and said, "Stay away from him right now, Steph. He put a woman in the hospital after he left here."

I was shocked and said, "He did what? What did he do to her?"

Les said, "Not sure exactly. I found her unconscious after he took her to an alley."

Bobby said, "We're working on trying to find out what is going on and help him."

I swallowed and said, "I knew he was different, but I have a hard time believing he would hurt a woman."

"Just keep your distance and call us if you run into him or if he comes here. Don't have any physical contact with him." Too late for that I thought.

Bobby caught my look. "I'm not sure that he doesn't have a virus or something. Call me if you have any kind of symptoms that aren't normal."

"Oh crap, Bobby! Like what? What kind of cooties could he have given me?"

"Did he..uh..use a condom? The military cleared him before he got home, but under the circumstances..." He shrugged.

"You guys are so nosy..yes! I made sure."

"I'm sorry he hurt your feelings, Steph."

I sighed. "He doesn't want me. He told me to go back to Joe, again."

Lester furrowed his brows. "What do you mean again?"

"I mean that whenever I sleep with him, he pushes me away after and sends me back to Joe and I'm dumb enough to keep sleeping with him."

Bobby said, "Fuck that's cold!"

"Yeah, it is. It hurts."

Lester said, "Bob she needs to be immunized against the Ranger cooties. He left her feeling icky."

He grinned. "Definitely. Hold still, sweetheart. This won't hurt a bit."

My eyes got big and I squeaked. Lester used his index finger to trace circles and dots on my forearm while reciting a rhyme. "Circle, circle, Dot, dot - Now you've got the cootie shot!"

Bobby tickled me and said, "Circle, circle, Square, square - Now you have it everywhere!"

Lester jumped me on the couch and gave me a fake immunization and pinched me and I squealed. "Circle, circle, Knife, knife - Now you've got it all your life!"

Then Bobby hopped on me and said, "Nickel, nickel, Dime, dime - Now you've got it all the time!"

They were both tickling me and I was trying to catch my breath when Bobby kissed me and I kissed him back. I looked at Lester and he was surprised and then he kissed me and I kissed him back. "Uh, Steph?"

Bobby said, "Come on, Santos. We're out of here. It's late and lots of emotional stuff is going on here. Steph, call us if you need us. We'll check on you."

I hugged both of them and grinned. "Thanks, guys. It was nice of you to check on me. Maybe we can take this up at another time." I teased them and pinched both of their butts and they both jumped. They groaned and turned to walk out the door and I burst out laughing.

I watched both derrieres leave the apartment. Bet I could satisfy the both of them. I should say the hell with Ranger! Coming here in that shape. That's the last time he'll get the chance to..give me multiple uh..pleasure experiences and try to send me back to another man. How many times does it take to learn that same lesson... I sighed.

I knew that playing with them was wrong. Secretly, my heart was breaking for myself and for Ranger. I was still worried for him and so was his men. It's hard to say goodbye to someone you love and it's hard to hide the heartbreak. What am I going to do now? I climbed into bed and lay there looking at the ceiling for a few minutes before I yawned and rolled over. I'll just think about it tomorrow.

TBC -

channelling Scarlet O'Hara


	9. Chapter 9

Previously - Stephanie POV

_Secretly, my heart was breaking for myself and for Ranger. I was still worried for him and so was his men. It's hard to say goodbye to someone you love and it's hard to hide the heartbreak. What am I going to do now? I climbed into bed and lay there looking at the ceiling for a few minutes before I yawned and rolled over. I'll just think about it tomorrow._

**Chapter 9**

**Ranger's POV**

The house phone was ringing and then my cell went to vibrating on the nightstand table. What now? "Speak!"

"Yeah, good afternoon to you too." I recognized Tank's deep baritone voice.

"What is it?"

"A Susan Tanner has left a couple messages for you. She wants you down at the TPD station to give your official statement on the bank hostage scene yesterday."

"Thanks. Tank?"

"Yeah, man?"

I said, "I need to talk to you before I leave. I'll be down in thirty."

"Communication would be good for a change, Rangeman."

I caught his tone. "What does that…? I'll be down." I rubbed my hand down my face. This is never going to get easier. I am out in left field and I have no players and no fucking clue how to win here.

I showered and changed and headed to Tank's office and knocked. "Enter!"

I walked in and sat down. "I need to talk about a situation."

"No shit!" I ignored his attitude and continued.

"I think my mission has followed me home." His head snapped up.

"How so?"

"I had suspected that Stephanie was used to lure me to the scene where I was shot and after the bank yesterday, I'm positive. The two men were hired to assassinate me by the SAD division of the CIA. They weren't there to rob a bank. They used Stephanie again, because they knew I would come. They know too much about me and they have some advanced technology at their disposal."

His eyebrows furrowed and he asked, "What was the nature of the mission?"

"You know I can't talk about it and if I did then it would put you in danger. I can say that I discovered some dangerous technology being perfected by the wrong hands. Not sure that I was supposed to make it home after I confirmed it to the brass. I'm evidently a target because I have TMI."

"Well that explains some of your odd behavior. What can we do to help you?"

"I'm rotating Junior, Cal, Hal, Ram and Lester on Stephanie watch. So, work it into their schedules. Junior is with her today. If it gets bad enough, we'll move her here to the penthouse. I want a detail put on Julie around the clock as well. I'm moving out for the safety of all."

He said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's a secure location and it would be best if none of you knew where I'll be. My cell is secure. You can reach me."

"Ranger… The plan has always been we stand together. We fight best together."

I said, "I know, my brother, and I wish that I could share more with you. I trust you to have my back, run my business, take care of these men and Stephanie and Julie. That's where I want your focus. I'll be in at random times and be working remotely. I'll contact you daily. I just need to get settled." I got up and went back to the apartment to begin loading up my car.

**Tank's POV**

I called Lester and Bobby to my office. "Meeting ASAP!" Lester arrived first and then Bobby and then I called the control room. "Let me know the minute that Ranger opens his car door to get in and leave."

"Santos, he's moving out and to a secure location today. You need to be ready to follow. He'll be turning off his GPS as soon as he leaves the garage. You move to your car now and I'll call you."

Santos left the office and I turned to Brown. "He says that the events of the last few days involving Stephanie were to lure him to the scene and kill him. The suspects from the bank were hired by the SAD. The CIA wants him eliminated because of some hi-tech something he discovered and reported intel on during his mission."

Bobby snapped out, "Shit!"

"Yeah, shit! Says he's disappearing to protect us. He has men on Stephanie now including Lester. I may pull him off her and put another guy in his place knowing this now. The three of us will be busy."

"What do we do?"

"He doesn't want us to know about this secure location. We don't play that way. I'm not leavin' my bro's ass out there hangin' to get shot off."

"I agree. The SAD? What the fuck and who can we call?"

"Let's start by paying a visit to the TPD to find out what we can about these suspects."

I got a call as we were heading out. Ranger was in his car. I called Santos and he was already in his car and ready to move.

**Bobby's POV**

This was good news and bad news. We didn't have the whole picture, but we had one clue as to why Ranger was acting so bizarro. Bad news was that this enemy was serious. These were some of the people that hired _us_ to do black ops and they were far greyer around the edges than we were.

We hopped in Tank's Hummer and headed to the TPD and asked for Joe Juniak, the police chief. We were escorted into his office in a few minutes. He was a good guy, we had worked together on occasion and he had always been straight with us.

He stood and walked over to us and shook hands. "What can I do for you boys?"

Tank said, "Sir, what information do you have on the suspects from the bank incident?"

"We got nothing and we probably won't get anything now. They were picked up this morning by some feds and escorted away. Why? You know something?"

"Ranger said that he thought they weren't bank robbers. They were professionals and hired by a branch of the CIA for some reason."

"Hired by the CIA? For what purpose would they take a bank and hostages? Why would our own government do something crazy like that?"

Tank said, "This is confidential, sir, but Ranger thinks he may have been the target and it had to do with a recent mission he did for the government. They had hi-tech equipment, and money to bribe a cop. The purpose of the bank deal was to lure him out and into the open. Rangeman as you know is a secure building..."

I said, "Tighter than dick skin in a titty bar secure." I turned to Tank and he made a face and Juniak chuckled.

Tank sighed and continued. "Anyway, They used Stephanie Plum to lure him to the location. We have reason to believe that there is some hinky shit going on here and some bad guys in high places are involved."

"Stephanie? I don't know what to say, boys. I'm used to dealing with gangs, thugs, lowlifes and petty criminals. I read books and watch movies about the espionage stuff like most people."

I said, "Chances are, those boys that left here will never be heard from again. If they were hired assassins and failed a mission, they're dead. Do you have a contact or paperwork on who came to retrieve them?"

"Yes. just a minute." He went to his computer and typed. "What the hell?"

"What's the problem?"

He grumbled. "The records are gone. There is nothing left here."

Tank said, "Sir, can we have a Rangeman tech man take a look in your computers? Who can check your paper records and who might have seen the paperwork and might remember any information on it?"

Juniak snapped, "Hell yes, your man can take a look! I don't care if you're a fucking fed or not, this is illegal! I don't accede to this kind of thing from any agency." He picked up the phone and began calling people to his office.

Robin Russell came in and spoke up. "Sir, the hard copy paperwork is missing too!"

"Goddamnit!" Juniak picked up the phone. I want this building locked down right now. No one in and no one out. We'll report the lock down as a bomb threat and send cars with any dangerous intakes for transfer to the closest three precincts until further notice. Do it now!"

"Call your men, Tank. We are doing lie detector tests on my people beginning now. We had one traitor yesterday, we obviously have more. Pisses me off that they pulled this bullshit right under my nose in my house and on my watch. We start here and then we contact those bastards at the CIA."

"Robin, you're first and then Kennedy and Eddie."

**Tank's POV**

They went out the door and I called Junior and Woody and left a message for Hector to come to the TPD and checked in with Lester. I filled him in on what we knew about the mission, bank and the SAD.

Juniak cleared Robin, Kennedy and Eddie and put Kennedy on the monitors watching the building and doors and Eddie took over the machine clearing cops. He called Susan Tanner's office and asked for her and her entire team to be tested and was told that she wasn't in.

Juniak said, "Robin, call Tanner and tell her to get herself back here and bring up Danson."

"Sir, he was released on bail this morning."

"Dammit! Then have whoever is cruising to go pick his ass up and get him back here."

Eddie called him then and Juniak barked at the phone. "You tell them that we have a situation here and I don't give a shit about who's grumbling union and their rights. Tell them that they answer the three Goddamn questions or they are considered hostile and I'll have the local FBI pick them up and let them interrogate them."

Juniak was grumbling about having a crisis and dealing with fucking whiners. I looked at Bobby and grinned. Juniak was badass when he gets pissed.

Robin said, "Chief, I can't get Tanner yet."

The phone rang and Robin answered it. She listened for a few minutes and then looked up. "Chief, Carl and Big Dog found Danson. He's dead."

We all looked at each other. Juniak growled, "This just keeps getting better and better. As soon as we get more staff cleared and I get my precinct under control here, we'll call the FBI in and then we'll call those SAD bastards. Robin, I want to know who bailed out Danson and I want you and anyone else who saw that paperwork from yesterday and today to try to brainstorm and remember any information and details you can and report back to my office."

**Lester's POV**

Ranger had me driving around in circles before he finally headed in one direction. About forty minutes east of Rangeman, he turned off of a main road and then on to one more. I only noticed one other property before he turned on to another road or drive and went down hill a short ways and then a very unusual house came into view. I stopped before he could see me.

I watched as Ranger unloaded his car and headed inside. He came out in a few minutes and grabbed another bag out of his trunk and..what the? He was gone. Nobody moves that fucking fast. I shook my head and kept watching. He came back out and grabbed another bag and then disappeared again, like poof! I rubbed my eyes.

"_Hermano, I think I just shit my pants…_" I jumped and hit my head on the roof which was a metal bar because of the ragtop. "Oww. Fuck, Hector! What are you doing here?"

He poked his head in the car window. "_You already busted. You kind of suck at stakeouts. Boss wanted me to secure this place. Did you see him move? Now I know who is the Speedy Gonzales_."

I snarked at him. "I do not and the who? You saw that? I was beginning to think I was hallucinating or some shit."

"_I got a call from Tank to go to the TPD. Some kind of problem there. You got this, man?_" He grinned.

"You're not fucking scared of what we saw?"

He snickered at me. "_You afraid of the boogie man?_"

"No. Maybe..."

He snickered. "_Boss didn't give me a reason not to trust him just because he's fast_." He shrugged_. "I told el diablo to kiss my ass a long time ago. I'm ready to have some fun and dance!_" He ran off cackling. The crazy motherfucker.

My phone vibrated and I jumped and hit my head again. Fuck!

**Tank's POV**

Lester had managed to put a tracker on Ranger's car while he was up in his apartment and he had followed him. He said that he thought Ranger was driving like he was trying to lose a tail. Then Ranger had finally led him to the house and Hector was there and he was now on his way here. What the hell? Fucking secrets or did Hector follow him on his own?

I Hung up and turned my attention to Robin and the chief. They were talking about the arrest and release documents that were now missing. She said, "Yes sir, I remember several details because I was interested and maybe a couple others might remember as well. I'll go pull the Danson information."

He called Kennedy and told him to check cameras for personnel who had left the building within the last two hours and then he turned to us again finally. "If you boys hadn't showed up here, my butt would have been in hot water over that missing paperwork in a couple days, especially with Danson dead. Pisses me off to know that I have traitors in my station. This shit is evidently deep. I don't even know who SAD really is. At least I have some friends over at the bureau who might be able to translate bureaucracy bullshit for me." We snickered at that.

Two hours later, all the tests were completed and no suspects were found. Kennedy was still checking camera footage, Hector was on the computers trying to find any suspect signatures and scouring the hard drives. Robin and a couple other cops had remembered as much as they could and given the details to Juniak and he had called his friends at the bureau to come in. The building was off lock down and the cop shop was open for business again.

"Where is Ranger now? He may be needed for questioning in this," Juniak asked.

"He's at a safe house and he can't answer questions pertaining to his missions. They're classified. What we told you is all I think he knows. From what little he did say, all he did on the mission was collect intel and he doesn't know why a division of the CIA would want him dead. I think they shot themselves in the foot with the whole bank farce. Having as many people as possible asking questions now will just help Ranger.

Bobby said, "I'm curious about this negotiator, Tanner. Have you heard from her yet?"

There was a knock and Robin popped her head in. "Tanner is back, sir."

Juniak said, "It's about damn time. Send her in."

TBC -


	10. Chapter 10

Previously in Juniak's office -

_Bobby said, "I'm curious about this negotiator, Tanner. Have you heard from her yet?"_

_There was a knock and Robin popped her head in. "Tanner is back, sir."_

_Juniak said, "It's about damn time. Send her in."_

**Chapter 10**

**Tank's POV**

An attractive, leggy woman with curves, bright supercilious green eyes and wavy auburn hair walked in. "Chief Juniak, I understand you've had a situation here."

Juniak glared at her. "Where have you been, Tanner?"

"Sir? I actually had a doctor's appointment."

He picked up a pad and turned it toward her and slapped a pen down next to it. "Give me the details, please."

Her posture changed and she put her hands on her hips. "That is none of your business, sir."

Juniak's posture matched hers and he said, "It is damn well my business. I'm having it confirmed and you're taking the lie detector test like everyone else in this precinct. You were on the clock when you were out and it's in your contract that as negotiator you are on call 24/7 and you should always be able to be reached. Add to that, one of your team accepted a bribe and put lives in danger yesterday. Your department was the first one screened. I should write you up for not being available for two hours and not answering your damn phone. So don't give me any shit!"

Man, I saw something flash behind that woman's eyes. Chief was right and she looked like she wanted to shoot him. Hmmm…She wrote down a doctor's name and number. Juniak called it himself and asked about her appointment and that redhead was smiling now. I looked at Bobby and he nodded. He was taking it in too. Then she looked over at us and perused us both from head to toe like she was committing us to memory. Bitch made my dick shrivel like it just been dunked in an ice bath. Damn!

Juniak hung up the phone. "Come with me. I'm giving you the test myself." She nodded, reached for her blouse sleeve and flicked something and then cracked her neck and smiled at us and followed Juniak.

Bobby looked at me and said, "Man, that woman makes my balls want to retract and hibernate for winter." I burst out laughing. "I was thinkin' the same damn thing, brother. I don't trust her and what was that move with her sleeve?" I thought for a minute and pulled out my phone and called Hector. "Yo, hombre. Come in here with your gadget detector box."

Hector came in and I told him to wave it over the red-head when she came back in. Just as I finished talking, she and Juniak walked in. The red-head was wearing a smirk and a smug look on her face. Hector had shrunk behind the door and they didn't see him. He hit the button and waved it at her and smiled. When he turned the box toward us a red light was flashing.

Juniak and Bobby snapped heads to me and Hector just stood and waited. "Found anything on the computers yet, Hector?" He had the box behind his back now. "_Maybe. I'll let you know soon. How nice to see you again, Ms. Tanner._"

She had a surprised look on her face and turned to him. "And you, Hector. You seem to have many talents."

He gave her a wicked grin. "_I am good. If I can ever help you again, I am at your service._" Hector pulled the box out from behind his back and smiled and waved with it and walked out of the room. She turned to us and her eyes flashed again. I wish the little shit hadn't done that. I turned to Juniak and slowly shook my head 'no' hoping that he would get my meaning.

Juniak gave a slight nod and dismissed her and she nodded at all of us and left. I said, "Chief, I think she cheated on her test. She's wearing a gadget. Did you see the reading from Hector's scan?"

He surprised me by saying, "Fuck yes, I did. I knew it. The results were too perfect and I don't trust her either. Truth be told that woman makes me want to hide my Johnson." We burst out laughing and Bobby and I bumped on that one.

"We had that same conversation, sir. I was thinking that we don't want to alert her that we suspect her as a plant. We could use her. How would you like to proceed?"

Juniak said, "If I want to save my ass and the reputation of this station, I have to call my fed friends. I know they'll put a man on her and begin an investigation. Still, who the fuck can you trust if you can't trust your own government. Your thoughts, son?"

I said, "Well, I think we should put a tail on her and let Hector pay her a visit and use his "talents"."

He nodded. "I'm the law. I don't need to know everything. Just the black and white stuff. Get my meaning?" I grinned and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

I told him that Hector would give him the computer results and to call me after he spoke with his FBI friends and we left. We got in the SUV and Bobby looked over at me and said, "I think we need to prepare for a stateside war, man. The bad thing is, we're half blind and we don't know who the real enemy is."

Bobby looked at me and we communicated a silent agreement of understanding and I pulled the SUV out and headed back to Rangeman.

**Lester's POV**

The door to the house opened after a while and I pulled the car out and took an indirect route back toward Haywood and waited to see where Ranger's GPS was taking him. It looked like he was headed to the TPD so I went to Rangeman to check in. When I got to the control room and heard Tank and Les were back I headed to Tank's office and knocked. "Enter."

I walked in and he and Bobby were deep in conversation. They both finally looked up. "So, you found his safe house?"

"Yeah and it's some weird place. It's like a fucking cave. Did you talk to Hector?"

Tank shook his head. "Didn't have a chance yet. What do you know about him being there?"

I said, "Ranger evidently confided some in him and he's securing the place. That's not all."

Bobby said, "I'm afraid to ask. What?"

"We both saw him moving at superman speed, man."

Bobby sneered and said, "What the fuck does that mean, Santos. I'm not going there with you."

"Hector saw it too. He said that he thought he'd shit his pants."

Tank said, "Nothing would make Hector shit his pants aside from eating a week old burrito and chasing it with tap water in Tijuana."

I said, "Exactly. Ranger is not our Ranger any more. Something went down on that mission."

Tank said, "Damn, man. It's bad enough that Ranger wouldn't confide in us and now he's keepin' secrets. Why would he talk to Hector and not us? I ain't happy about none of this shit."

I asked, "What happened at the TPD?"

"Feds came and took the suspects and the records disappeared with them and the TPD employee they paid is dead. Juniak is mightily pissed off and he's called some FBI friends to help communicate with the CIA. None of this is good. We do suspect another TPD employee and I put a team on her already."

"Damn. I'm on Stephanie duty. Who's taking over tracking Ranger?"

Tank said, "Bobby, you take it until I get in touch with Hector. I need to have a talk with him. I gotta' trust my men."

I said, "I think he'll tell you the truth. I didn't get the impression that he was hiding anything."

Tank said, "Good. Go ahead and bring Bomber here. It's too dangerous for her to be in the apartment alone now. Brown, call Hector and send him to Tanner's address first to install listening devices and cameras on your way out. I put Ram and Hal on Tanner surveillance." We both nodded and I headed over to Steph's apartment.

**Stephanie's POV**

I had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang. I walked out just as Lester was fist bumping Cal who winked and blew me a kiss goodbye. "Beautiful, if you don't lose the towel and put on some clothes, I might lose control and make you a very happy woman." I rolled my eyes at him. Although, I was thinking that I would sure like a little happy that not even Tastykakes and doughnuts were satisfying.

I went to the bedroom and dressed and came back out and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head and got me on the lips and it was warm and he tasted good. "Mmm...You've been eating butterscotch candy." I stuck out my hand and he grinned and planted one in my hand. "Does anyone know you have this contraband buddy?"

"No. I'm at your mercy, oh gorgeous one." I giggled.

"Beautiful, we have to move you to Rangeman for your safety. So, let's get packing."

"Why, has something else happened? Is Ranger alright?"

"Yes. He's moved to a safe house. There was a situation at the TPD and a murder today that are related to this mess. These are major players after Ranger and they used you to get to him. You have to come, for all of us."

"He..he didn't want me where he is?"

"No. I'm sure it's for your safety. He thought you would be safer with us in the apartment." I couldn't help it. Tears welled and I turned and Lester came up behind me and put his arms around me.

He said, "Steph, he didn't even want us to know where his new safe house was. He's thinking about all of us."

I snuffled and said, "He's not the same Lester. I don't think we're even going to be friends anymore." He turned me in his arms.

"Listen to me, beautiful. He's a fool. If you were mine, I'd never let you go."

I touched his cheek. "That's sweet, Les." I turned and headed to the bedroom to pack my things. Help me. My stupid heart was still aching for Ranger.

**Ranger's POV**

After some maneuvering to make sure that I didn't have a tail, I had arrived at the new house earlier in the afternoon. I walked in and was pleasantly surprised. The decorator had done an excellent job and the basement had been modeled to my exact specifications.

When I had went out to get my clothes and the bags with the weapons from the car, I had smelled a human nearby and didn't feel alarmed. I figured it was Hector back to work on security. I had been thinking about Susan Tanner and decided to call her.

"Susan Tanner."

"Hello Ms. Tanner. It's Ranger Manoso."

"Thank you for returning my call. Are you coming to the station today?"

I said, "Yes. I'll be leaving soon."

"I won't be there for a couple of hours. Do you mind waiting until then?"

"Not at all. I have other things that I need to do."

"Perfect. I'll see you then." I disconnected.

After unpacking most of my gear and clothes, I checked to see how far Hector had gotten on the security system and was surprised to find that he was very far along. He must have been working all night. I knew how I could burn some time. I needed to pay a visit to the realtor and the decorator for a quick memory erase of the property and then make a domestic run to a store since I didn't have Ella to do it. I phoned both women and then got in my car and headed back the toward Trenton city limits.

**Lester's POV**

I helped Stephanie settle in and turned to leave the bedroom. "Les, don't leave. Would you stay with me?"

"Sure. I can stay. You okay?"

She said, "I don't want to be here alone. It doesn't feel right here now."

"Okay. Let me see if Ella can whip us up some dinner and I'll go down to my apartment and grab some movies. What do you like, besides Ghostbusters? I don't have that one."

"Okay. Right now I'm feeling like comedy might be good. No porn, Les!"

"Damn!" I hugged her and told that I'd be right back.

I headed out and knocked on Luis and Ella's door to let them know that Steph was here and asked Ella if she had something that she could put together for a quick dinner and she said sure thing and she would even make some cookies. I went down to my apartment to go through my movies and grabbed a few and a change of clothes and headed back up to seven. I was concerned about Steph's current state of mind. She wasn't quite acting like herself. Fuck, recently nobody was!

**Ranger's POV**

The atmosphere at the Trenton PD was tense when I arrived. I passed Eddie Gazzara on my way in and asked him if something had happened.

He gave me a puzzled look. "You out of touch with your men? They were here while we were on lock down. Feds came and took the bank suspects and erased the records and Danson was bailed out and found dead."

I furrowed my brows and said, "Thanks. I've been out of touch since earlier this morning." This is not good I thought as I headed to Susan's office.

Her door was open and I stopped and leaned against the jamb. She was bent over her desk and I admired the view until she turned and smiled at me. "Mr. Manoso. Thank you for coming. Let's get the business over with first and then move on from there. Shall we..?"

I grinned at her and nodded. She took my official statement regarding the bank hostage situation and then I asked her about the suspects. "Ms. Tanner, were you here when the Feds came to get the suspects?"

"Yes, I was. I wasn't aware that they were being taken and I'm not happy about Danson. I guess you heard about his death." I nodded.

I asked, "Did they find any additional Trenton police that might be involved?"

She said, "Not to my knowledge. Would you be interested in following me home?"

"Would I agree to that for more business or pleasure?"

Her voice changed and she purred, "Which would you prefer, Ranger?"

I gave her a slight smile. "I've had enough business for today. How about pleasure?"

"I do pleasure very well. Then meet me at my home, 1242 Prospect Street."

We arrived about the same time and she opened the door and invited me in. She dropped her suit jacket and bag in the entry way. "Can I offer you a glass of wine, Ranger?"

"No thank you." She kicked off her heels and kept walking and I followed her. She dropped her blouse as she headed through a doorway down the hall and then she stopped and turned and motioned with her pointer finger for me to come. I grinned. I'll bite.

TBC -


	11. Chapter 11

Previously - Ranger's POV

_She kicked off her heels and kept walking and I followed her. She dropped her blouse as she headed through a doorway down the hall and then she stopped and turned and motioned with her pointer finger for me to come. I grinned. I'll bite._

**Chapter 11**

**Lester's POV**

We had a meal of Ella's homemade taco soup and she had brought peanut butter cookies up to us while we were watching our movie, 'Old School'.

Just as the movie was over, there was a knock on the apartment door and Bobby poked his head in. "Hey, just checking on Steph."

Steph yelled, "In here Bobby!" She walked up to him and put her arms around him. I almost felt a little twinge of jealousy.

He kissed her. "Just checking to see how you're settling in."

"Good, but I'm lonely up here. You're just in time. Let's have a slumber party. I already asked Les to stay and you can stay too."

Bobby said, "Okay, I guess. Where are we all sleeping?"

She said, "Well, right here in the bed silly."

I said, "You mean in the bed. Like making a Stephanie sandwich?"

Like this wasn't already a big enough surprise, she said, "Yep. What, are you scared? I'm not as bad as my Grandma Mazur. I only grope in my sleep."

I groaned, "I'm in, beautiful!"

Bobby laughed, "Hot damn! I hope you're really gropey tonight."

I was already getting hard thinking about this and I said, "Let's make this fun. We all only get to leave on one item of clothes."

Steph said, "Lester, that is so not fair and you know it. I have to do two minimum."

Bobby said, "Look who's the chicken now, Steph…"

She giggled, "I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay, I'll do it." She walked into the bathroom and Bobby and I looked at each other with big eyes and grinned.

**Tank's POV**

Hector had finally gotten back and reported to my office. I said, "Report first on what you found at the TPD."

"_The computer used to wipe the records was in the special crimes area. The officer is out on maternity leave. It happens to be near Tanner's office. While they were getting tested, I checked her department computers and moved outward from there. The only thing I was able to get is a time stamp. The code used to break in and erase those records was super encrypted and left no trace of the user. The technology thing again. It's good. Real good._"

I said, "No doubt it was Tanner. When did she leave the TPD."

He grinned. "_About thirty minutes after the time stamp. She stopped by the records department on her way out. Eyewitness and camera shot nearby. Cameras inside records were erased for five minutes while she was in there. She's pretty good, but she's cocky._"

I nodded. "Now we need to talk about Ranger. Did he tell you about the new safe house?"

"_Si_."

"Did you know that he did not intend to tell the core team about it?"

"_Si_."

I growled, "Stop saying 'si' and fucking elaborate. I don't have time to play, Hector. Some serious shit is about to go down!"

He snorted, "_Okay, okay. Don't get your polla in a twist. He asked me to secure it. He said that there was danger and that if the government asked questions they would come to you and the rest of the core team before the rest of us. I think he was worried they could somehow get the information out of you. I told him that I wasn't afraid of the G-man. I think he does not want the whole company in danger. I agree with him_."

Then I asked the big question. "Did you see something strange at his house today?"

"_Si_. _I saw the Roadrunner on steroids, hermano_."

**Ranger's POV**

When I got to the doorway and walked in, Susan was standing in a bedroom with her skirt pooled at her feet. She was in bra, panties and her thigh high hose.

I raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you with the rest?"

"Yes, you can and hurry." I walked around her and kissed her neck and inhaled. She smelled like ambergris, oud and orris, iris-root and Tahitian vanilla with a hint of jasmine and her own musk was heady and she was very aroused. Very expensive perfume for a mere servant of the law. There was much more to Susan Tanner than meets the eye and I was about to get a very good peek at what's underneath.

I unsnapped her bra with a flick and ran my hands up her waist and chest and cupped her heavy breasts. The nipples were already rock hard and I squeezed and pulled them eliciting a moan. I kissed and licked the shell of her ear as one hand moved down her stomach and lower. I grasped her mound and squeezed and rubbed circles over her already swollen button through her panties.

She reached up and wrapped her arm around my neck and turned and pulled my mouth to her lips for a kiss. Her mouth was open and she devoured my tongue when I offered it and backed up against me and rubbed circles with her ass. Then she reached behind her and unzipped me. I flicked the button and my erection sprang free and she turned around to stroke me.

She whispered, "This is magnificent, Ranger. You're much more man than meets the eye." I licked her lips and sucked on the lower one. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

"I want to see you naked. I want to see all of you." I gave her my best smirk and dropped my utility belt and removed my boots and slowly finished undressing and stood with my hands on my hips. She grinned and wrapped her arm around my waist and moved her hands down to my ass and squeezed. She cooed, "So handsome and virile. I bet you can go all night."

"Ms. Tanner, you have no idea. Would you like to try me?"

She whispered against my mouth, "I would. I want you to remove my panties and lick my clit until I come and then take me from behind hard and fast."

"Is that all?"

"No. When you finish that request, I have some others." I ripped her panties off and pushed her to the bed and fell on her and licked her clit so fast with my substantial tongue that she came immediately and then I flipped her over and pulled her ass up to me and plowed into her and fucked her hard through three orgasms. She was begging me to stop before I let her go and pulled out.

She lay there staring at my face. "You didn't cum, not one time. Did you? How..how did you..?"

I just gave her a wolf grin and said, "What was your next request or are you too tired now?"

Her face was flushed and she said, "I'm not tired, but of course I'm sensitive at the moment. Your stamina is inhuman."

"Is it? Maybe you would like more of this," and I situated myself between her thighs and raised one leg and licked the inside all the way up her thigh and she moaned. I looked up at her and grinned and then sank my teeth into her femoral artery and she arched her back and I watched as her core spasmed and her juices flowed freely out of her. I drank greedily and then plowed into her and sank my teeth into her breast and yelled out as I pumped and came inside her.

When I pulled out of her, she was laying still with her eyes closed and her heart was beating fast. She was a beautiful woman. I left the bed and stood over her. "Susan, tell me how you can afford such expensive perfume."

"I..my money."

"Is your family wealthy?"

"Yes.

"Who are they and how?"

"My father. He was a congressman and business man. The Order."

"The Order?"

"Yes. I took his place."

"What is this Order?"

"The modern-day Order. The Illuminati Order."

"Illuminati?"

"Yes. Is a very old order."

"What is the purpose of this Order?"

She laughed. "They control everything and always have. They are the rulers of the world. Demand order. World order." I had heard of this group. The symbol is the eye. Like on the pyramid on the dollar bill. The Illuminati Order. TIO. Fucking hell!

"Are they connected to the CIA?"

She smirked. "They are connected to everything. We are everywhere..."

"Why is the SAD trying to kill me?"

"Because of what you found."

"Do you mean the EMP weapons facility?"

"You found the Council. The weapons being developed can kill them."

I furrowed my brows. "Does the CIA know about the Council?"

"Yes. The Vampire Council and the Illuminati are enemies. They keep us from our goal."

"Tell me. What is your goal?"

"One world order. To rule the lands and the 'sheeple'." Then she started giggling.

I asked, "Did you erase those records today and are those suspects dead?"

"I did. Their current status is unknown to me at this time."

I shuddered. I know I'm already dead, but my blood had just turned from cool to ice cold. How did the vampires end up the good guys? They had told the truth. They do keep the balance. I looked at her naked body and the wicked smile on her lips. What was beautiful before, was now ugly and distorted. I grabbed her neck and pulled her face up to mine and growled, "You will not remember tonight. When I call you and request your presence, you will come to me. You will not harm any of my men nor will you attack Stephanie Plum again. Give me a contact with SAD."

"Robert Buckley."

I quickly dressed and headed to my car and called Hector. He filled me in on the events of the day at the TPD and told me that he was suspicious of Susan Tanner. I laughed to myself. Smart little bastard would make a great vampire. They would just have to assimilate him perfect and double up on his training. If he went bad, he would pass up Vlad the Impaler for the most evil vamp in history. He would be wicked nasty.

**Lester's POV**

I waggled my eyebrows and Bob said, "Santos, you behave yourself. Don't you press her to do anything you horn-mutt. Keep in mind that she's hurt because of what Ranger did."

She came out and snatched my t-shirt and pulled it over my head and I grinned.

She said, "I like wearing men's shirts with their smell still in them. It's comforting. I used to steal Ranger's shirts to sleep in."

Bobby said, "Aww, that's sweet. I'll leave you mine, sweetheart. He pulled his off and folded it and put it on the dresser.

"Okay Bobby. What is your one item of clothes?"

"It's your lucky day, doll. I'm wearing the only pair of skivvies that were clean." He removed his boots and socks and then slowly pulled his cargos down and Stephanie squealed and started jumping up and down. He was wearing a black satin thong.

I said, "Hey, that's not Rangeman authorized apparel, dude!"

"Yeah, but ain't it sexy." Then Bobby did an eyebrow waggle and some quick bump and grind hip action. Stephanie clapped her hands.

I said, "Hey, that's my move, fucker!" Stephanie was giggling.

She said, "Do a turn Bobby. We have to get the whole view." He did a quick spin and she clapped her hands again.

"Great ass cheeks, Brown!" She high-fived him.

"Okay, Lester. I'm afraid to ask what your one item is going to be."

I gave them an evil grin and took off my boots. Then I pulled down my cargos revealing a black pair of boxer briefs with Rangeman written in small letters vertically down the fly portion. "Ella and I came up with this to impress the ladies. Are you ready?"

They both had this puzzled look on their faces and nodded. I reached in my briefs and stroked my cock, two-three-four times and looked down and Stephanie squealed again and ran over and smacked me hard. "Owww. What was that for?"

Bobby was cracking up and she said, "You did that for Ella? Luis should shoot you!"

"No! Hell no!. I just told her what effect I was going for and she rolled her eyes at me and sewed. This was the result. Pretty cool, huh?" Steph snorted and laughed. When I got hard the letters became large and bold. It was a cool effect if I say so myself.

"Okay, you boob. Is that your one item?"

"Nope." I removed a sock and then slowly pulled down the boxer briefs and Stephanie started squealing again. When I was finished, I held up my foot and wiggled my toes in the one sock I had left on.

Bobby started laughing. "I knew you were gonna' go there, fucker!"

She had her hand over her face. "I should have known. You're so not... Oh forget it!" She ran into the dressing room and came out a couple minutes later wearing my t-shirt.

I said, "Bob, would you say that this one item has to be verified?"

"Yes. Indeed I do." She giggled and ran and jumped in the bed and pulled the sheet up to her chin. "Just get in, you two twisted sisters!"

Bob hit the light switch and jumped in and I crawled in tickling her. When my hand moved down to her soft bare ass, I thought I would cum just from the brief touch. I needed to get my shit together. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them and Steph was kissing Bobby with tongue and she was moaning.

I grabbed his hand and put it on my dick and he snapped out of it. I said, "Yeah, and you're the one lecturing me." I glared at him. "No hanky-panky. Everyone go to sleep!" Steph wiggled her butt into my groin and I moaned. "Party pooper," she whined.

I barked, "Go to sleep, dammit! And, that's an order!"

Steph giggled, "Yes, drill sergeant!"

Smack! "Oww!"

"Get your hand off my ass, Brown!"

"Oops, my bad. Wrong ass…"

I felt a smooth hand on my ass and my dick jumped. "Stephanie Plum! Behave. Ooh..that feels good. Rub it some more." She was giggling.

"It's not too hairy. Very nice. Put your sword away."

I said, "Thank you. I can't while you're doing that. It feels too good."

Bobby said, "Do mine. It's smoother than Bigfoot butt over there."

Steph giggled and in a minute said, "It is smooth. Very nice butt Bobby Brown."

"Thank you, Sweetheart."

"French me goodnight, beautiful." She turned and gave me a nice kiss with tongue.

"Hey, I want one."

I grouched, "You already had yours. Go to sleep!"

Steph spoke up and said, "Uh guys, this is fun. Too fun. If we don't go to sleep, we're going to be doing things we shouldn't do." Two groans. One mine.

"You're right. Goodnight, baby!"

"Goodnight doll."

"Goodnight. I love you guys." More groans.

TBC -


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Well, readership and reviews haven't been any better than the last go at this story. However, I have a few very loyal readers and gosh darn it, I will finish this thing for you. I may not stretch it out like I was going to, but I will make it good for you. I appreciate you chickadees you know! Some of you gals already had a little spidey-sense tingle about this next chap. **

Previously -

_Steph spoke up and said, "Uh guys, this is fun. Too fun. If we don't go to sleep, we're going to be doing things we shouldn't do." Two groans. One mine._

_"You're right. Goodnight, baby!"_

_"Goodnight doll."_

_"Goodnight. I love you guys." More groans._

**Chapter 12**

**Lester's POV**

I woke to a roar and at first thought I was dreaming that I was being lifted into the air and I reached for my sidearm and it wasn't there. Then I reached for my knife and it wasn't there and I opened my eyes just as I was flying through the air and slammed into the wall. I blinked a couple times and when my vision focused, I was seeing fucking red eyes and teeth and they were part of Ranger's face. "Bob..Bobby," I yelled.

Stephanie started screaming and as my eyes glanced over, I saw that Bobby was on the floor slumped against the wall and looked to be unconscious. I scrambled back to the bed attempting to get in front of Stephanie as he was growling and reaching for her. "Stop! Don't touch her."

He was only focused on her and hissed, "You dare to fuck my men in my own bed!" Stephanie was whimpering and riding up the headboard. He grabbed at her and I jumped him and he used one arm to slam me out of the bed and across the room and into the other wall.

My brain was addled and I saw fucking stars for a couple seconds. I blinked while trying to focus as I watched him yank Stephanie out of the bed.

He bellowed, "You will not disrespect me in my house!"

She cowered shaking. "I..I didn't. You don't want me, Ranger."

"Oh, I want you. I was trying to spare you because you meant something to me. Now you're no better than the whores I fuck for food. You're protection is no longer free, **_Babe._**" He reached across the bed and grabbed her by the neck and unzipped and effortlessly pulled her to him with a sneer on his face. She whimpered and struggled as he pulled her leg up and around his hips and then he thrust into her. She screamed and began thrashing. Oh, holy shit. I was crawling now. I slapped open the nightstand and reached in. I yelled, "Bobby! Wake the fuck up!"

She begged and choked out, "No, p..please. You're hurting me, Ranger." He began to furiously fuck her and when she started to scream again, he sank his teeth into her neck. I flipped the safety off on the gun I had pulled out of the nightstand and aimed it. "Stop! Ranger, please stop." I felt a tear roll down my face for what I was going to have to do.

In the next seconds, her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to spasm and quiver and he yelled out his climax and still didn't let her go. Her face became pale and her head slumped. Just as I was about to pull the trigger, his head jerked and he let go of her and fell backwards to the floor. Then like in slow motion, Stephanie fell like a rag doll and Hector appeared just before she hit the floor and caught her.

I was yelling. "Hit him with the stun gun again. Handcuff him, now! Hands and feet. Bobby! Wake up." I grabbed some cuffs off my utility belt and grabbed Ranger's ankles as Hector was cuffing his hands behind him. Hector stunned Ranger again and picked up Stephanie and held her to him.

I was shaking with fear, looking at her head lolling to the side like she was fucking dead. "Bobby! Please help Stephanie!"

Hector said, "_Angel, my poor Angel. You two stupid idiots didn't pull the tiger's tail, you pulled the monster's tail!_"

Ranger was moving again. I stuck the gun between his eyes and said in a shaky voice, "If you move, I will put a bullet between your eyes. Be still. Stephanie may not live after what you just did to her, you animal bastardo!"

**Bobby's POV**

Jesus, I woke up as Steph's head slumped and Ranger was double stunned and tapped hard in the temple by Hector and began to fall. Hector caught Steph and I was slowly trying to move. I knew I had a concussion. Lester looked traumatized and he was screaming for me. I was slowly crawling to her. Hector had moved to Ranger and I felt for her pulse and it was faint and she was barely breathing. If we took her to the same hospital as the other woman, it would draw suspicion. I pulled out my phone and called Tank. I told him to get to the apartment ASAP. He fucking bit her for Christ's sake. I saw it when I came to.

I whispered, "Les, grab Steph some clothes. Let's get her dressed. I need to get her to the hospital as soon as Tank gets here. I pulled on my clothes with shaky hands and said weakly, "Hector, watch Ranger very close. He's fucking strong."

Hector handed Stephanie's limp body to me. "It won't be long, sweetheart. We'll get you some help." We gently got her dressed just before Tank arrived. He came in and looked at the scene and growled, "What the fuck happened here?"

Lester said, "We were sleeping and he came in and attacked all of us."

He bellowed, "What do you mean we?"

"There's no time, Tank. Her pulse is weak and I have to get her to a hospital now and preferably one besides Mercer. Maybe RWJ. Ranger needs to be fucking locked in a cell till we can have a chance to question to him. He knocked us out like we were nothing. He hurt Steph and she's barely still alive."

Ranger was now aware and looking at us. He sat up and leaned toward Stephanie and me. "Babe…? Fuck man, I did that to her?"

Hector grabbed his neck and squeezed. "_Don't you touch Angel!_"

He said, "Bobby, please take care of her. I'll go with Tank."

Lester finished dressing and we rushed out with Stephanie. Tank picked Ranger up like a sack of potatoes and Hector warned Ranger not to bite him and then he began scrambling cameras as they all headed out.

**Tank's POV**

What the fuck, man? I walked into chaos. How can we defend against an enemy when my brothers are acting fucking crazy? Instead of united, we were as far apart from Ranger as we could get. In what universe does Ranger hurt Steph like that? She was unconscious and white as a ghost as Bobby and Lester carried her limp body out.

I reached down and put Ranger over my shoulder and told Hector to scramble the cameras on the way down to the jail. When we got down there I put Ranger in a cell and took his ankle cuffs off and locked the door.

Hector looked at me. "_He's Boss, but he's not. El es vampiro, Tank._"

I put my hands to my face and closed my eyes. What do I do now? I'm in charge of a large company and my boss and the owner has lost his fucking mind. Aside from that, our own government factions may be at war and our asses are hangin' out here just waitin' to get blown off. And, what the fuck shit is Hector talkin'?

All my men are in danger and the one I need the most has gone total batshit crazy. Ironic being that Stephanie calls him Batman. What am I? That pussy, Robin? Yeah, close. If the men in this building knew the shape its leaders were in right this minute... This is bad. Real bad. I hope my little girl is going to be okay. I opened my eyes and glared at Ranger.

"When you gonna' come clean. We all know you been lyin' to us and it stops now. You hurt one more person in this building and I will break yo' sorry neck myself!"

He said, "You can break it, It'll heal and I'll still be the same asshole…"

I started to laugh hysterically. This is a fucking bad dream. Ranger doesn't make jokes and Hector had just looked at me like I had just lost _my_ mind.

He said, "_Gaahhhh! Is this whole place going to go loco? I'm going back to Mexico. Fuck this shit! I'd rather tango with the goat sucker, el chupacabra._"

I glowered at Hector and then Ranger started laughing.

**Ranger's POV**

I had hurt my Babe, almost killed her. Something that I would have never done before I became this. I was so angry when I smelled her and walked into that bedroom to find that her arousal wasn't for me. She was tangled in a mess of limbs and sheets with my men.

In a primal rage, I wanted to kill all of them. I knocked Bobby out of the bed and then Lester and focused all my anger on her. I smelled her fear and it had further excited me and spurred me on. I grabbed her and wrapped that luscious limb around me and thrust into her and when I sank my teeth into her, the sweat and the fear just made her blood all that much sweeter.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to quiver and her pussy contracted furiously over me and I came in a rush of hot, sweet, bliss. I didn't let her go, I kept draining her because she tasted so good. She went limp and her head lolled to the side and I felt a punch to my head and then a jolt like electricity to my neck and hands pulling at me. Stephanie had begun falling to the floor, her eyes glazed over and her skin so pale like the bodies of my soldiers I had watched fall on the battlefield in the past. What have I done?

I watched the scene as my men took charge and carried her away like it was a bad dream and I was on the outside looking in and I wanted to hold her and go with them.

Tank looked at me with a face that I had never seen before and never hoped to see again from my friend. He didn't trust me anymore. He hefted me over his shoulder and he and Hector took me to the basement and put me in a cell. Tank uncuffed my legs and just stood there looking at me.

He had laughed hysterically which he doesn't do and then Hector had made a ridiculous statement about wanting to leave and I knew what I had to do.

After pleading with Tank for a few minutes, he handed his phone through the bars and I finally got my one phone call. I dialed and said, "I need to talk to 'Strix'! Yeah, it's fucking important. I'm in jail, I'm blown, and cover is for shit!" Fuckers thought they could change me and make me inhuman and then acclimate me to act human in this fishbowl that I live in and then release me like a wild animal to prey on innocent people.

I growled, "I'm no longer an asset. Release me!"

"_How many humans know?_"

"I'm not telling you and I'm not telling you who. Send someone to terminate me."

"_Ranger, we won't do that without a review. We'll have to assess the situation. We don't kill our own lightly._"

"Then, I'll have my own men take care of it. They will do it. They don't fucking trust me anymore."

"_Ranger, what happened?_"

"I almost took the life of the only person I really care about, in anger. I don't want to live forever. My destiny was to die in that testing room in China. Your people had no right to do what they did!"

"_If you talk to your men, then we will have to turn them or kill them._"

"Fuck you! Then it's war."

Strix said, "_You are acting unwise. We will come and assess._" He disconnected

I handed the phone back through the bars. "I'm not dangerous now, Tank. I need to prepare you all before hell rains down here. We need to talk in a secure place."

Tank said, "I need to have a discussion with Hector before I let you out." I nodded my understanding.

He and Hector left and came back several minutes later and unlocked the door. They both were loaded to the gills with weapons. Tank said, "I am now responsible for the lives of the men in this building and I WILL do what's necessary if you let the beast out again..."

I said, "Tank, on my honor. I will not harm another person here."

He nodded and swung the door open for me. We headed up the stairs and then to the garage and into an SUV and he drove just across the street to a parking lot and all got out.

Tank was clearly freaked out, I could smell it. Hector was very calm under the circumstances. He said, "Talk Rangeman."

I looked at them both. "I died when I was on mission. I was in China looking for this fucking EMP pulse weapon they are planning to aim at Taiwan and I was captured. Then I was tortured and fucking microwaved and I technically died. I woke up after I was brought back in pain. Awful pain." They were looking at me like I was nuts or that they were hoping that I was nuts.

Tank said, "What do you mean, they brought you back...?"

"They fucking resurrected me, man. I'm not human anymore."

Hector was walking in circles. "_Translate to us in your words, what the fuck you are? I think I already know, I just have to hear it hombre_."

"I'm a fucking blood sucker."

Tank bellowed, "You're trying to tell us that you're a damn vampire? Transylvania..Count Dracula, Nosferatu, The Count fucking Chocula? Bullshit!"

I nodded. "Not the last one. Grow up! It's not bull. It's real, we're real."

Hector asked the logical question, "_Why you? Why did they save you?_"

"They knew me and could use me for their cause. They have been working the same missions we do, forever. The goal is to keep humanity from destroying itself. They need humans for food to survive. They police humans. They have assets, counsel, technology, contacts in every country. It's huge, man."

"They kill humans?"

"Not any more. They keep the world balanced."

Tank asked, "Then why you actin' so crazy?"

"When you first get turned, there's a period where you're hungry all the time and aggressive. There's a training period and a time to acclimate to the condition. I got less than half that training and time. I fucked up to get back here. I guess I was half in denial and I had no idea what I was really up against or how to deal with it. Now I've exposed myself and put you in danger."

"What exactly do you mean? How bad is the danger?"

"They will turn you or kill you, just because you know!"

Tank said, "You mean we don't get no choice?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I was just born. I'm like a baby and I don't know shit about this life and these people. They are old and fucking cold and calculating."

He put his hands on his hips and leveled an icy stare. "I wanna' know why you been runnin' around fuckin' everything all over town and attacking women. What does that have to do with your..uh condition?"

I sighed and said, "We don't really have time for this but, that is how new vamps eat."

Hector grimaced and said, "_That's what you eat? Pussy? How can I be a vampire? I can't eat that shit. Why can't you just drink blood like 'Blade'? He's cool and he's not bad looking_."

Tank's expression changed and he said, "Personally, I could dig on a meal like that."

I sneered at them. "Can we talk serious right now? I can give the particulars of vamp life after the crisis is over."

They both nodded. "We need to go on lockdown. Send all the temporary men home. Give the rest a choice to leave without telling them exactly what the crisis is. This is serious shit. One trusted man like Ram, Cal or Hal needs to take Steph to my new safe house. Then you, Bobby or Lester should go. You three are the ones in mortal danger. In the worst case scenario, there would still be a man to run the company. They don't have to know about Hector."

"Brother, I'm just supposed to trust you after the carnage you just caused?"

"Tank, if she dies, I'm going to beg you to put me out of my misery. I love her and I always have."

He rubbed his big head. "How do we do this?"

I said, "We deal with the men. You as second should be the one to go to the safe house. Then we can empty the armory and lock down the building from the basement up. We can set up the interrogation room as a conference room and let them in through the garage. Hector, we need some major stop points in the building. I don't want them getting to the control room. Bad thing is, I didn't get the lesson on how to kill my own kind yet."

Hector looked between us and said, "_You take a fucker's head off, he can't bite no more, hermano._"

Tank and I nodded. "Good point. Ranger, I'm your partner in battle too. I ain't leavin' you, man"

Hector said, "_Me neither. I want to meet these devils. Just promise not to bite me. Since I got no pussy, guess I'm safe, huh?_"

I threw up my hands. "That's not what we… Fuck, we'll cover that later."

TBC -


End file.
